


Clockwork feelings

by MattieLeland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Sentimental, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieLeland/pseuds/MattieLeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Hai finito adesso?”<br/>Chiese di nuovo, fissando in volto Erwin.<br/>“ No, Rivaille. Questo lavoro lo dovresti fare tu, sai? Non ti lamentare.”<br/>Non gli piaceva il fatto che stesse evitando il contatto visivo con lui, concentrandosi invece sui fogli alle sue spalle; era qualcosa di umiliante, che feriva pesantemente il suo orgoglio, ed Erwin lo sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva. Rivaille si fece più vicino, come se volesse abbracciarlo, poggiando poi la testa sull’incavo tra il collo e la spalla dell’altro. Si strusciò leggermente, più per abitudine che per provare una sensazione piacevole, dopodiché accosto le labbra più vicine possibile all’orecchio di Erwin.<br/>“ Non mi vuoi?”<br/>Doveva ammetterlo, quella parte gli piaceva. </p>
<p>[RiRen - EruRi - Dedicata a Rota]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



Alla signorina Rota, con tanto affetto.  
 

**Clockwork feelings**

   
L’ufficio di Erwin spiccava per il freddo senso di moderazione che vi aleggiava.  
La temperatura al suo interno non era né troppo alta né troppo bassa, non era né disordinato né ordinato, i mobili che lo decoravano non avevano nulla di particolare, e persino i rumori che riuscivano ad attraversare le pareti lo facevano in maniera moderata; un brusio ogni tanto, un poco di vento.  
Questo creava un equilibrio altamente surreale, in cui pareva di rimanere sospesi nel vuoto unicamente sedendosi sul divanetto posto a destra della scrivania, contro la parete.  
Era questo il motivo per la quale il caporale Rivaille sostava spesso in quel punto. A volte semplicemente si sedeva e accavallava le gambe, ma in molte occasioni amava accoccolarsi contro al bracciolo del divano portandosi le ginocchia sotto al mento, spostando il suo sguardo dalla porta alla scrivania e facendo dondolare la testa.  
Pareva un bimbo annoiato ed impaziente, ed in parte era così.  
Rivaille, per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo, era avvezzo in certi momenti a comportamenti alquanto infantili, o per meglio dire tendeva a diventare dispettoso e più dispotico del solito.  
E come un qualunque despota che si rispetti, non solo lasciava i propri compiti burocratici, quelli più noiosi, a chi aveva la pazienza di farli per lui, ma assisteva anche all’adempimento di questi doveri con occhi severi e pretenziosi.  
Valeva per tutti, ma in particolare per Erwin, che svolgeva questi incarichi con aria serena e concentrata, come se stesse divertendosi in un certo senso. Forse perché lui era abituato allo sguardo di Rivaille, o più probabilmente perché a lui piaceva sul serio fare quel genere di cose; per questo il caporale a volte lo trovava insopportabile.  
Stava lì, perfettamente composto e solenne, scribacchiando senza sosta, mettendo in ordine pile di fogli pieni di parole insignificanti, mentre Rivaille lo fissava aspettando che quell’uomo alzasse lo sguardo verso di lui anche per un solo, singolo istante.  
Non avveniva mai.  
Entrambi sapevano il perchè, dopo tanto tempo non era più un segreto, eppure questo particolare ancora solleticava piacevolmente Erwin e innervosiva Rivaille.  
“ Hai finito?”  
Chiese il caporale, con voce apparentemente atona. L’altro rispose scuotendo leggermente in segno di negazione.  
 _Tipico,_ pensò Rivaille. Ovvio che non avesse finito, non finiva mai. Sospirò e si passò una mano nei capelli, per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso la scrivania; era pazzesco come dovesse sempre essere lui a fare la figura del ragazzino bisognoso, essere sempre lui ad avvicinarsi ad Erwin, cercando le sue attenzioni nonostante sapesse perfettamente che l’altro non vedeva l’ora di averlo per sé.  
Si insinuò tra lui e la scrivania senza la minima esitazione o azione melliflua, interrompendo per qualche attimo il lavoro dell’uomo per sistemarsi seduto sulle sue gambe e cingergli il collo con le braccia. Erwin non parve toccato dalla cosa, riprese a guardare i suoi documenti osservando oltre la spalla di Rivaille.  
“ Hai finito adesso?”  
Chiese di nuovo, fissando in volto Erwin.  
“ No, Rivaille. Questo lavoro lo dovresti fare tu, sai? Non ti lamentare.”  
Non gli piaceva il fatto che stesse evitando il contatto visivo con lui, concentrandosi invece sui fogli alle sue spalle; era qualcosa di umiliante, che feriva pesantemente il suo orgoglio, ed Erwin lo sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva. Rivaille si fece più vicino, come se volesse abbracciarlo, poggiando poi la testa nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla dell’altro. Si strusciò leggermente, più per abitudine che per provare una sensazione piacevole, dopodiché accosto le labbra più vicine possibile all’orecchio di Erwin.  
“ Non mi vuoi?”  
Doveva ammetterlo, quella parte gli piaceva. Anzi, la amava di più ogni volta, perché prevedeva una sorta di totale inversione delle parti che risanava sempre il suo orgoglio in parte ferito dai suoi precedenti atteggiamenti. Si poteva dire che quello fosse un gioco imposto da Erwin ma alla quale Rivaille finiva per partecipare con molto piacere superata la stizza iniziale derivata dal dover seguire le sue regole.  
Sentì le mani di Erwin posarsi all’improvviso sul suo posteriore e stringergli i glutei con forza. Non era un tipo particolarmente delicato, ma in fondo Rivaille non aveva mai desiderato che lo fosse. Perché se lo fosse stato, non l’avrebbe sollevato di peso per poi letteralmente  _sbatterlo_  sopra alla scrivania, facendo finire alcuni fogli per terra e rovesciando anche una boccettina d’inchiostro, che si andò a versare per lo più sull’angolo della superficie legnosa, ma riuscì a finire anche per terra seppure in quantità minore.  
 _Dopo dovremo pulire, assolutamente. Che schifo._  
“ Rivaille, perché mi fai domande così sciocche?”  
Il caporale lo vide come incombere su di lui ed allentarsi il cravattino texano; la sua figura imponente riusciva sempre a fargli ombra quasi totalmente, e Rivaille trovava la cosa eccitante, nonostante normalmente trovasse insopportabile il fatto che qualcuno lo sovrastasse in quanto a statura.  
“ Mi costringi tu a farle.”  
Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle per attirarlo a sé ma Erwin si irrigidì per impedirglielo.  
“ Voglio baciarti.”  
“ Dopo” gli sorrise quasi comprensivo  “girati.”  
Rivaille roteò gli occhi per poi fare come gli era stato chiesto. Inutile insistere, Erwin partiva quasi sempre con delle idee ben precise in testa, ed in un certo senso questo rendeva tutto più eccitante, poiché il caporale diveniva quasi curioso di scoprire cosa l’altro aveva in mente. Ma al tempo stesso la cosa lo faceva spazientire, si sentiva trattato come un ragazzino a cui non era dato sapere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Era probabilmente una questione di abitudine per Erwin, qualcosa che si era consolidato negli anni nonostante loro fossero in parte cambiati, nonostante il loro rapporto si fosse evoluto.  
Quella posizione non era particolarmente comoda, poiché aveva lo stomaco premuto contro la superficie della scrivania ed il bordo di quest’ultima che premeva fastidiosamente poco sotto, ma non era niente di nuovo quindi evitò di pensarci troppo.  
Sentì Erwin armeggiare con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni per poi abbassarglieli fino alle ginocchia, stessa cosa fece con i boxer. Le sue mani vagarono sulle sue gambe, come se volesse massaggiargliele, soffermandosi poi poco sotto i glutei.  
“ I segni delle cinghie…”  
Era come se stesse parlando a se stesso.  
“ Sai che non se ne andranno ma-!”  
Le labbra di Erwin si posarono su uno di quei segni, sul retro della sua coscia. Iniziò prima baciandoli leggermente, poi con maggiore foga, fino ad iniziare a mordicchiare quel lembo di pelle e a premere con insistenza con la lingua.  
“ Co-così non aiuti, sai?”  
Non riusciva a vederlo in faccia, ma lo sentì sorridere. Era qualcosa che riusciva a percepire con il senso del tatto, riusciva a sentirlo sulla propria pelle quando Erwin sorrideva, come un fascio di luce calda.  
“ Anzi, peggiori solo la situazione.”  
“ Onestamente credo di stare apportando dei miglioramenti, Rivaille.”  
Non c’era bisogno che si controllasse la gamba più tardi, sapeva che sopra al segno della cinghia ora c’era quello rossastro di un succhiotto. Stette in silenzio, appoggiando la testa  sulla scrivania e sollevando leggermente il bacino, in quello che era un palese e quasi svergognato invito.  
In questi momenti si rendeva conto di quanto Erwin conoscesse bene il suo corpo, poiché sapeva cogliere il significato di ogni suo gesto. Un qualunque altro rozzo e sporco individuo avrebbe pensato che Rivaille volesse giungere subito all’atto finale del rapporto, ma il comandante sapeva benissimo che non era così; prese infatti a lasciare piccoli segni di morsi sulle natiche dell’altro per poi tracciare un percorso con la lingua in mezzo ad esse fino alla base della schiena. Non lo fece con foga, ma in maniera delicata e frustrante, tanto che Rivaille fu percosso da un brivido che gli fece inarcare la schiena; sentì la punta del suo sesso già eretto toccare la parte sottostante del piano della scrivania, e si mosse lentamente avanti e indietro col bacino per avvertire meglio quella sensazione alquanto piacevole derivata da quel contatto così futile.  
“ Non avrai intenzione di venire così, vero?”  
Sul volto di Rivaille si dipinse un mezzo sorriso di scherno, ed il suo sguardo riuscì ad andare verso Erwin, in ginocchio dietro di lui con le mani sul suo sedere e la bocca in procinto di raggiungerle.  
“ Ti darebbe fastidio?”  
“ Giusto un po’.”  
Come a confermare la sua  _leggera_  irritazione, l’uomo fece scivolare la mano in mezzo alle gambe di Rivaille, per poi far sì che l’erezione di quest’ultimo si posasse sul suo palmo. Solo dopo vi strinse le dita attorno con forza, strappando un gemito strozzato al suo compagno. Iniziò a muovere la mano in modo ritmato, ma sempre stringendo con forza, così da avere lui il controllo totale dell’eccitazione di Rivaille; sapeva di stargli procurando dolore assieme al piacere, ma sapeva anche che questa era la prassi. Anzi, di più, era una parte fondamentale di tutti i loro rapporti e a volte ne diventava il fulcro.  
Vide il caporale stringere i denti, senza riuscire a trattenere tuttavia alcuni suoni che stavano ad indicare il suo pieno coinvolgimento in ciò che stavano facendo.  
Erwin fu costretto tuttavia a fermarsi, ma lo fece con calma, rallentando i suoi movimenti, allentando la presa, rendendo insomma la cosa meno intensa di quanto non fosse stata fino a quel momento. Questo impedì a Rivaille di raggiungere l’orgasmo, ed Erwin poté finalmente issarsi in piedi.  
Non era il tipo di persona che si limita unicamente a trastullare il proprio partner, godendo unicamente di quello. No, lui amava stuzzicare, era ben diverso; notò con un certo autocompiacimento che la propria erezione risultava alquanto imponente anche con addosso i pantaloni.  
Gli dava fastidio, quel tessuto ruvido, lo ammetteva, ma iniziò a trovare la cosa meno spiacevole quando allargò le natiche di Rivaille con le mani per poi posizionare il proprio membro in mezzo ad esse; si mosse avanti e indietro, abbastanza velocemente da irritare leggermente la pelle di Rivaille e farla diventare più rosea. Il caporale sentiva le sue mani palpargli con forza i glutei, stringerli attorno all’erezione coperta dal tessuto dei pantaloni che sfiorava in continuazione la sua apertura senza tuttavia soffermarsi su di essa abbastanza da dargli soddisfazione.  
La sua pelle iniziò a bruciare leggermente, per via dell’attrito con la stoffa, ed Erwin iniziò a graffiargli cosce e sedere. Lo avvertì muoversi sempre più veloce, con maggiore irruenza, tanto che si sentiva come se stesse sbattendo ripetutamente  contro la scrivania, ma probabilmente era solo il suo corpo che stava iniziando a muoversi fuori dal suo controllo.  
“ Fallo.”  
Disse con voce roca all’improvviso, dominando per un momento  i gemiti soffocati.  
Erwin si chinò su di lui, limitando i propri movimenti ma senza fermarsi. Voleva che la sua voce gli giungesse più vicina possibile all’orecchio, accompagnata dal suo respiro.  
“ Di già?”  
“ Fallo, mettilo dentro, vogl-!”  
 _Toc toc toc_  
All’interno della stanza piombò il silenzio, a romperlo fu una voce proveniente dall’altra parte della porta.  
“ Erwin, ci sei?”  
Entrambi riconobbero quella voce, allegra e un po’ irritante, una voce femminile.  
“ Sì, Hanji, che succede?”  
La voce di Erwin uscì fuori estremamente pacata, come se non stesse facendo niente di particolare, come se lo avesse interrotto mentre stava leggendo dei documenti o sistemando la stanza. Rivaille si morse il labbro inferiore, rimanendo immobile e quasi artigliando la superficie della scrivania per la frustrazione.  
“ Volevo chiederti… un piccolo favore. Ma proprio piccolo piccolo, eh!”  
Mentre la quattrocchi parlava dal corridoio ed Erwin sosteneva la conversazione con aria solenne, Rivaille udì dei rumori familiari provenire da dietro di lui, sottili rumori metallici. Girò la testa e notò che il comandante si stava slacciando la cintura e poco dopo lo vide aprirsi la cerniera.  
“… no.”  
Lo disse sottovoce, stringendo i denti, tanto che parve quasi sibilare. Ma Erwin rispose con un sorriso a quell’unica parola, continuando a fissare la porta.  
“ E che favore sarebbe?”  
A Rivaille non furono concesse altre proteste, né un qualunque gesto di ribellione; il sesso di Erwin fu dentro di lui in maniera veloce e totalmente indelicata. Gli fece male, molto. Erwin non lo preparò nemmeno un minimo, non usò niente come lubrificante, semplicemente lo penetrò con un’unica energica spinta che mozzò il fiato del caporale. Sentì le proprie interiora bruciare e la sua carne lacerarsi, e l’unico motivo per cui non urlò fu perché Erwin li premette una mano sulla bocca, facendo morire quel suono contro al suo palmo.  
“ Volevo chiederti se potevamo prendere con noi un altro piccolo titano.”  
Lo chiese come una bambina avrebbe domandato al padre se poteva adottare un cucciolo. Solo che Hanji non era una bambina, quindi la cosa assumeva un tono abbastanza strano e, a dire di Rivaille, irritante.  
Anche se in quel momento non riuscì a badare più di tanto alla voce della donna, quanto al membro di Erwin dentro di lui, così caldo da sembrare un tizzone ardente.  
“ Mh, mph!”  
“ Hai detto qualcosa Erwin?”  
Chiese Hanji con tono speranzoso.  
“ No, nulla, mi sono schiarito la gola” la sua voce così tranquilla, i suoi movimenti così decisi “ e comunque, Hanji, non credo sarebbe una buona idea. Hai visto cos’è successo l’ultima volta, no? Per di più catturare inutilmente un titano vivo sarebbe troppo rischioso al momento.”  
Rivaille chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare e al contempo di non perdere il controllo di sé. Sentì qualcosa cambiare nella penetrazione, vi era come un minore attrito, eppure il dolore ed il bruciore erano aumentati. E nonostante entrambi fossero accompagnati da una massiccia dose di piacere e liquido pre-orgasmico, Rivaille non poté ignorare la lieve sensazione di solletico che stava scendendogli dalla coscia fino alle ginocchia, dove si fermava bruscamente.  
Stava sanguinando.  
“ Ma Erwin, andiamo! Mi occorre, devo fare altre ricerche, ero ad un punto importantissimo!”  
“ Ne parleremo domani, Hanji, vedrò di riflettere sulla cosa, ma sappi che non posso garantirti nulla.”  
Le gambe gli tremavano, la schiena gli doleva per la posizione scomoda, il sangue che stava fungendo come da lubrificante lo disgustava e lo eccitava al tempo stesso. A causa della posizione delle braccia gli fu difficile portarsi la mano al basso ventre, ma con un piccolo sforzo ci riuscì. Ebbe quasi paura di scottarsi.  
“ E va bene! Almeno posso dire di averci provato.” Una pausa “Oh, Erwin?”  
“ Che c’è?”  
“ C’è Rivaille lì dentro, vero?”  
Il silenzio calò per la seconda volta, ma durò meno. Erwin sorrise verso la porta, abbassandosi sul corpo di Rivaille, togliendo la mano dalla sua bocca per intrecciarla con quella del caporale che ancora era sulla scrivania.  
L’altra mano seguì quella del compagno fino alla sua erezione.  
“ Vai, Hanji.”  
Si udirono i passi della donna che si allontanava, sempre più flebili, ed Erwin riprese a muoversi solo quando scomparvero del tutto.  
“ Tu…”  
Ringhiò il caporale.  
“ Mi sembra che ti stia piacendo.”  
“ Sto sanguinando.”  
Il comandante incominciò a muovere anche la mano, accompagnando quella di Rivaille, e nello stesso tempo gli posò un bacio dietro la nuca. Ora l’altro non doveva più trattenere alcun suono, e non ci provò neanche; la sensazione che stava provando era davvero troppo intensa perché potesse mascherarla.  
“ Dopo puliremo.”  
Gli disse Erwin con tono dolce. Il modo in cui riusciva a mantenere il suo autocontrollo anche in situazioni simili rendeva tutto sempre molto surreale; fino a che non sentiva il suo seme caldo dentro di sé, a Rivaille sembrava spesso di essere l’unico a stare facendo realmente sesso in quei momenti.  
Il biondo mosse la mano assieme a quella del partner, e giunti a quel punto non ci volle molto per far venire Rivaille, il cui orgasmo esplose tra le sue dita, rendendole calde e viscose. Prima di raggiungere l’apice a sua volta, Erwin si adagiò sulla sua sedia portandosi dietro di peso Rivaille, chi finì così con l’essere seduto sull’uomo nel momento in cui quest’ultimo venne copiosamente dentro di lui.  
L’improvvisa sensazione di pienezza fece rilassare tutti i muscoli del caporale, che si adagiò contro al petto di Erwin. Ora entrambi avevano i pantaloni sporchi di sperma e sangue, i loro corpi erano ricoperti di sudore, sul pavimento vi erano fogli e l’inchiostro che per sbaglio avevano versato all’inizio. Notarono poi tutti e due che i frutti del loro acceso rapporto carnale non avevano risparmiato nemmeno i loro fino a non molto prima lucidissimi stivali.  
L’ufficio del comandante Smith tornò presto ad essere un luogo rilassante e silenzioso, dove ogni cosa galleggiava nel nulla ed il tempo pareva non passare mai.  
Era incredibile come, in quegli istanti, non esistesse nulla all’infuori di quel luogo, nessuno all’infuori di loro due.  
“ Dobbiamo pulire.”  
“ Certo.”  
Questo scambio di battute avveniva ogni singola volta, ma faceva parte del gioco di Rivaille, non di quello di Erwin. Quest’ultimo uscì da dentro il corpo dell’altro e lo fece scendere, per poi alzarsi lui stesso. Da uno dei cassetti della scrivania tirò fuori un panno profumato; non dovette chiedere a Rivaille di togliersi i vestiti, erano già finiti in una cesta accanto alla porta del bagno, ed i suoi stivali appoggiati ad essa. Dovette solo fargli cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi e iniziare a passargli delicatamente il panno sul corpo. Quando lo faceva, si soffermava spesso sul collo e le spalle, poiché Rivaille sembrava apprezzare particolarmente, tanto da cercare un contatto maggiore sfregando la testa come fosse un gatto in vena di ruffianerie.  
“ E’ fresco.”  
Il caporale pronunciò quelle parole in un sospiro rilassato.  
“Pulirò io qua. Tu va a farti la doccia.”  
Sorrise con dolcezza ottenendo un cenno d’assenso in risposta. Prima che Rivaille si allontanasse da lui, però, gli afferrò il polso, bloccando il più giovane contro di sé. Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, a lungo e con foga, tenendo gli occhi aperti. Entrambi li tennero aperti, come sempre, lo facevano perché adoravano vedere lo sguardo dell’altro cambiare, farsi più liquido; chiuderli avrebbe voluto dire negarsi la visione di qualcosa di bellissimo, e nessuno dei due era tanto stupido da farlo.  
“Ti avevo detto che ti avrei baciato dopo, no?”  
Quando parlò le loro labbra non si erano ancora allontanate. Era molto difficile che ciò accadesse in fretta.  
“ Mh.”  
Rivaille si staccò da Erwin quasi con prepotenza per poi dirigersi verso la porta del bagno. Ogni volta che attraversava nudo quella stanza, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Erwin, pensava che quello spettacolo era andato in scena davvero molte, moltissime volte, e per quanto tutto fosse diventato naturale, nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai stancato di aprire il sipario. Era calarlo che ogni volta faceva sentire Rivaille maledettamente solo con sé stesso.  
   
*  
  
  
La giornata si prometteva uggiosa.  
Il cielo era tinto di un grigio chiaro poco piacevole alla vista, l’aria era fresca ed umida. La maggior parte delle reclute sembrava risentire di un tempo così, alcuni ragazzi ciondolavano la testa, altri si grattavano in continuazione il naso. Rivaille si era messo la mascherina proprio per evitare che l’aria umida gli provocasse quel fastidioso pizzicore, evidentemente gli altri non avevano avuto la medesima accortezza, non che ci fosse da meravigliarsi.  
Anche il capo istruttore era esattamente nelle stesse condizioni delle reclute, ma questo non gli impediva di continuare ad urlare e a sbraitare come suo solito. Rivaille non aveva mai sopportato quell’atteggiamento; non c’era bisogno di alzare eccessivamente la voce e di sputacchiare in faccia alle persone per incutere timore, bastavano un tono deciso, sguardo fiero e, all’occorrenza, una buona dose di calci.  
Odiava presenziare a questo genere di cose, ma gli era stato  _esplicitamente_  chiesto attraverso una noiosa sequenza burocratica di parlare personalmente alle nuove reclute in quel momento della lotta umana così particolare. Tuttavia la sua presenza non sembrava gradita né al capo istruttore né alle reclute, anzi, pareva ci fosse moltissima tensione e che lui ne fosse il fulcro.  
Il capo istruttore diede un roco colpo di tosse e poi iniziò a parlare. Nonostante la frescura, pareva stesse sudando.  
“ Ascoltatemi bene, reclute! Quest’oggi  godiamo della presenza del caporale Rivaille, il quale è stato incaricato di motivarvi. Sembra che vi siano persone che credono che un buon discorso possa salvarvi dall’essere mangiati, ma io, francamente, ne dubito! Ma lascio la parola al caporale Rivaille e spero che possa smentirmi.”  
Finito quell’inutile e breve discorso, il capo istruttore si fece da parte e Rivaille fece un passo avanti. Notò che attorno al campo di addestramento gironzolava un po’ di gente proveniente dalle le varie divisioni, e quando il suo sguardo riuscì a dividerle dalle reclute, notò che queste ultime erano davvero poche.  
Non c’era da stupirsi, a dire il vero ogni volta che vedeva anche un solo ragazzo o ragazza che decideva di offrire la propria vita per quella causa, si sorprendeva; quei giovani erano spinti da coraggio, da nobili principi o anche solo da senso del dovere. Lui non poteva dire la stessa cosa di sé stesso quando era entrato a far parte di quel mondo.  
Tuttavia non sapeva cosa dire loro. Le sue parole potevano risultare o banali o estremamente demotivanti, ed era sicuro che nessuna delle reclute avrebbe voluto udirle.  
No, non era di quello che avevano bisogno.  
Squadrò per un attimo i loro volti contratti, la maggior parte di loro teneva la testa incassata nelle spalle e quando Rivaille si avvicinò ancor di più a loro si esibirono in un saluto timoroso, come se i loro arti fossero rigidi.  
Nonostante loro non potessero vedergli metà del volto per via della mascherina, il caporale si sentì alquanto imbarazzato quando aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla come fosse un pesce fuor d’acqua.  
Odiava quegli stupidi rituali, odiava dover essere messaggero di conforto quando lui stesso non ne provava, era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire tremendamente ipocrita e gli faceva montare dentro una gran rabbia.  
Se non fosse stato per il casuale passaggio di Eren accanto alla file di reclute, ne era sicuro, avrebbe finito col piantare tutto così com’era, senza dire una parola; fu la vista del ragazzo a fargli venire un’idea.  
“Jaeger!”  
Lo vide irrigidirsi di colpo e voltare lentamente la testa verso di lui. In quel momento pareva allo stesso identico livello di tutte quelle reclute al loro primo giorno, con gli arti irrigiditi e l’espressione terrorizzata.  
“C-caporale…?”  
Era ovvio che fosse spaventato, probabilmente pensava di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Probabilmente  _aveva_  fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma Rivaille preferì non pensarci.  
“ Vieni qui.”  
Gli fece un cenno con la mano, Eren si mise per un attimo sull’attenti come per intendere ‘Agli ordini!’ e si avvicinò di fretta, mettendosi al suo fianco. Col suo sguardo freddo e spento, il caporale scrutò ancora le giovani reclute davanti a lui, e poi il volto di Eren, spaventato e curioso.  
“ Allora capora-!”  
Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si ritrovò praticamente con la faccia a terra. Rivaille gli aveva colpito gli stinchi con un calcio talmente forte da farlo come volare in aria, e quando atterrò sul freddo e duro suolo, a rincarare la dose ci fu il piede del caporale sulla sua nuca.  
La sua azione fu accolta con dei lamenti di dolore da parte di Eren e da mormorii e sguardi attoniti da parte delle giovani reclute. Poco lontano da lui, Erwin osservava il tutto con espressione impenetrabile, e per un attimo Rivaille si chiese se non si stesse divertendo.  
Premette un po’ più forte sulla testa di Eren con il piede, senza la minima protesta da parte di quest’ultimo, vi fu una sorta di scricchiolio dovuto all’attrito del corpo di Eren con granelli di sabbia e sassolini e riuscì a notare un paio di gocce di sangue che risaltavano sul terreno polveroso. Dopodiché, parlò.  
“ Il tizio che ho appena atterrato è la più grande speranza dell’umanità” qualcuno trattenne il fiato “ è dotato di un potere straordinario e di grande forza d’animo. Eppure, come vedete, lo sto calpestando.  
Questo potrebbe succedere ad ognuno di voi. Non importa quanto siate bravi, non importa quanto siate coraggiosi, non importa che siate o meno brave persone, perché purtroppo non è attraverso questi criteri che il destino deciderà per voi.  
E’ ingiusto, non fa patti con nessuno.  
Questo marmocchio ci è estremamente prezioso, eppure potrebbe benissimo morire domani, così come ognuno di voi.”  
“Quello che il caporale intende dire” chissà perché, all’improvviso, a meno di tre metri di distanza gli giunse la voce di Erwin, alta e chiara “è che  _sotto le suole dei suoi stivali siamo tutti uguali_.”  
Coronò quella frase con un sorriso, rivolto prima alle reclute e poi a Rivaille.  
“Esatto” continuò il caporale “e anche agli occhi dei titani lo siamo. Quindi ciò che voglio dirvi è questo: Non tormentatevi. Non chiedetevi se e quando morirete, non fatevi le stesse domande riguardo i vostri amici, e soprattutto non chiedetevi mai il  _perché_. Non c’è un perché. La vostra abilità avrà a che fare col vostro destino solo in minima parte; molti soldati valorosi sono…” fece una piccola pausa, stringendo il pugno, poiché nella sua mente fece capolino l’immagine di Petra, immagine che si affrettò a scacciare per poter continuare a parlare “… sono caduti in battaglia. E altri meno valorosi invece sono ancora qui. Perché? Non chiedetevelo. Questa domanda vi toglierà il sonno, e voi avrete davvero bisogno di dormire, credetemi” tolse il piede dalla testa di Eren, il quale iniziò a tirarsi su “vi chiedo però di prendere in minima parte esempio da questo moccioso. Prefiggetevi un obiettivo, abbiate qualcosa per cui lottare, andate avanti finché non avrete ottenuto quello che volete. Questo potrebbe darvi la forza necessaria per scampare alla morte un paio di volte.  
E’ tutto.  
E quando avrete finito qui, lucidatevi gli stivali, sono luridi da far schifo.”  
Nessuno si azzardò a proferire verbo dopo quel discorso, nemmeno dopo aver udito l’inaspettato finale che concerneva la pulizia degli stivali.  
Eren si issò a sedere, riuscendo poi a mettersi in ginocchio; fu aiutato ad alzarsi dal caporale, che gli tese la mano come se nulla fosse successo. E allo stesso modo, come se non fosse stato appena calpestato dal suo superiore, il ragazzo afferrò quella mano per riuscire a mettersi in piedi.  
“Grazie, caporale.”  
 _Grazie._  
Dopo essere stato malmenato quello stupido ragazzino ebbe pure la sfrontatezza di ringraziarlo. Si esibì anche in un sorriso sghembo che mise in mostra un piccolo spazietto vuoto. Cadendo con la faccia a terra, evidentemente, doveva aver perso un dente.  
Rivaille gli passò il pollice sul labbro superiore, tirandolo leggermente verso l’alto.  
“ Un premolare. Ti ricrescerà in fretta.”  
Spostando il suo sguardo dalla bocca agli occhi di Eren, notò che in quel momento sembravano incredibilmente grandi, come due pozzi d’acqua color smeraldo. E poco sotto quelle iridi liquide, le gote del ragazzino stavano divenendo sempre più rosee, e guardandole il caporal riuscì in un certo senso a percepirne il calore crescente. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, non sapeva nemmeno perché Eren stesse arrossendo.  
“ S-sì. Tra mezz’ora sarà già al suo posto.”  
Pareva il sorriso di un bambino di cinque anni, il suo. Gli si addiceva.  
“Bene.”  
Tolse la mano dal suo viso, strofinandosi poi le dita sul tessuto della cappa verde. Gli diede le spalle, dirigendosi assieme ad Erwin nella direzione opposta a quella delle reclute.  
Prima o poi avrebbe comunque dovuto rivedere quei ragazzi, sperava vivi come li aveva lasciati, ma al momento voleva unicamente allontanarsi più velocemente possibile da loro; magari si sarebbe rifugiato in camera sua per un po’, pulendo tutto da cima a fondo e con minuzia. Questo lo avrebbe rasserenato.  
“Caporale!”  
Rivaille si girò con un sospiro.  
Eren pareva quasi su di giri. Le sue guance erano ancora rosse.  
“Ho… ho pulito la sua stanza questa mattina! Credo di aver fatto un buon lavoro.”  
 _Vuoi dirmi che mi hai appena privato del mio principale antistress per questo pomeriggio? Incredibile come le tue buone azioni finiscano inevitabilmente per essere dei fallimenti._  
“Lo spero per te.”  
Non se la prese, a dire il vero. Nonostante fosse stupito dal fatto che Eren facesse la cosa sbagliata anche quando faceva quella giusta e nonostante fosse leggermente irritato al pensiero di essere stato privato, per quel giorno, del suo passatempo favorito, non provò alcun tipo di rabbia verso Eren, né trovò fastidiosa la sua aria fiera ed il suo sorriso bambinesco.  
Non riusciva a provare sensazioni negative verso di lui, quando lo vedeva così felice.  
Forse perché i marmocchi sorridenti piacciono a tutti.  
Si allontanò, concentrando lo sguardo sul terreno polveroso e il cielo grigio.  
   
*  
   
“Rivaille…”  
Fu come se non lo avesse nemmeno udito. Si sporse, reggendosi alla scaletta, per raggiungere un paio di piccole ragnatele che si erano formate sopra alla libreria; con il panno poi raccolse tutta la polvere sulla superficie legnosa, fissando ogni singola particella come fosse un titano pronto a mordere.  
“ Rivaille, non è necessario.”  
Ancora nessuna risposta.  
Erwin sospirò e interruppe la lettura dei propri documenti per portare lo sguardo sul caporale, che per raggiungere un punto particolarmente alto con lo spolverino aveva sollevato un piede come avrebbe fatto una ballerina.  
“E’ necessario. Per me. Questo ufficio fa schifo.”  
“L’ho pulito proprio ieri, lo sai.”  
“E’ proprio per questo che fa schifo. Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora non sai pulire come si deve.”  
Appena finita la frase si sentì afferrare sui fianchi con forza, ma non in maniera bruta. Rivaille si bloccò con lo spolverino a mezz’aria e fu sollevato da Erwin con una facilità imbarazzante. Il suo peso non era del tutto indifferente vista la sua massa muscolare, nonostante la sua altezza potesse far pensare il contrario.  
Eppure Erwin aveva questa odiosa abitudine di prenderlo in braccio come se non fosse nulla di più di un moccioso.  
Constatare quanto fosse grande e pesante rispetto a lui gli faceva sempre uno strano effetto.  
Fu posato a terra, ma le mani del comandante non abbandonarono i suoi fianchi.  
“Dover fare quel discorso ti ha agitato fino a questo punto?”  
Nonostante metà del volto di Rivaille fosse celato dalla mascherina (ovviamente non la stessa che aveva indossato quella mattina) Erwin fu in grado di leggere nei suoi occhi una risposta affermativa.  
“Credo che, comunque, tu abbia fatto un buon lavoro.”  
“Tu dici?”  
“I nostri metodi sono simili, Rivaille. Se dicessi che non hai agito bene sarebbe come se insultassi me stesso.”  
Il caporale rispose roteando gli occhi e sentì il braccio di Erwin che gli cingeva la vita e lo spostava lievemente al suo fianco, come se il comandante volesse farlo esibire in una sorta di caschè.  
Si chinò su di lui, gli abbassò la mascherina con un dito e unì le sue labbra a quelle di Rivaille per poi passarci sopra la lingua.  
Quel gesto riuscì a rilassare il caporale, in qualche strano modo. Era sicuro che Erwin avrebbe preferito farlo rilassare impegnandolo in qualcosa che non fossero le pulizie, ma entrambi sapevano che non avrebbe funzionato affatto. Il sesso era per Rivaille qualcosa che non poteva essere usato come una qualche specie di placebo, come una valvola di sfogo. In effetti il sesso, per Rivaille, era qualcosa di indefinibile.  
Lo faceva uscire dalla realtà, lo faceva stare estremamente bene fisicamente ed era l’unica cosa che riusciva a fargli superare il suo disgusto per un corpo che non fosse il suo.  
C’era da dire però che il sesso con Erwin faceva sì che vi fosse quasi sempre una sorta di barriera fra i loro corpi e dopo il coito non c’erano mai cose come lunghe effusioni. Quel tipo di contatto ancora infastidiva molto Rivaille, gli dava quasi i brividi, infatti da quando aveva iniziato ad avere rapporti con Erwin mai avevano dormito insieme, mai una volta si erano abbracciati o erano rimasti nudi uno accanto all’altro.  
Agli occhi di una persona qualunque quel particolare sarebbe parso triste, avrebbe decretato che la loro relazione fosse qualcosa di freddo e privo di una qualunque vera intimità o emozione.  
Agli occhi di un compulsivo vagamente sociopatico quale era Rivaille, invece, quello era il tipo di unione più equilibrata e perfetta che potesse esistere ed Erwin aveva sempre convenuto con lui.  
“Non possiamo farlo adesso.” Gli disse, rimettendosi la mascherina sul viso “Non dovevi considerare la proposta della quattrocchi, oggi?”  
“So che non possiamo farlo, ma che tu ci creda o meno mi piace baciarti.”  
Liberò Rivaille dalla sua presa, e ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima che il caporale si rimettesse a spolverare e lucidare l’intero ufficio.  
“Credo respingerò in blocco la proposta di Hanji. Se devo essere onesto, trovo che non potrebbe scoprire più di tanto se catturassimo un altro titano vivo, al momento.”  
“E sei stufo di sentirla piangere sotto la tua finestra dopo che ha infilzato l’occhio di un titano con una lancia.”  
“Anche. Ma ho valutato seriamente la cosa. Ha fatto di tutto con quei titani, li ha tagliuzzati, punzecchiati, incendiati, colpiti, ci ha persino conversato ma… credo che le maggiori delucidazioni le siano arrivate da parte di Eren Jaeger. Piuttosto che rischiare per procurarle un altro animaletto da compagnia, credo che potrebbe tranquillamente giungere a conclusioni più utili ed intelligenti servendosi di Eren.  
Non dico che lo debba fare a fette, ma se si concentrasse su di lui potrebbe scoprire non solamente qualcosa riguardo ai titani, ma forse avrebbe anche delucidazioni sul potere di Eren.  
Più apprendiamo da quel punto di vista, meglio è, e io credo che ci siano davvero tante cose che ancora non sappiamo.”  
Rivaille non disse una parola, ma annuì. Doveva convenire con lui, quella era senza dubbio la cosa più sensata da fare; inoltre, scoprendo qualcosa sulla forma da titano di Eren, di conseguenza avrebbero ottenuto informazioni riguardanti anche il titano femmina, Annie.  
Ogni volta che pensava a lei, Rivaille rivedeva la sua squadra, ma in modo strano, come se stesse paragonando due fotografie che quasi si sovrapponevano.  
In una fotografia vi erano sorrisi, volti corrucciati, pose fiere, colori messi in risalto dalla luce del sole; nell’altra, tutto era grigio, i volti privi di espressione e coperti di sangue, gli occhi di Petra vuoti che fissavano le fronde degli alberi.  
E poi c’era anche Eren, mezzo morto, coperto da quella sostanza disgustosa che lui aveva dovuto toccare per poterlo trarre in salvo. Era incredibile come, dopo aver visto la propria squadra devastata dal titano femmina, Rivaille avesse respinto categoricamente la possibilità che Eren fosse ancora vivo.  
Era stata la ragazza, Mikasa, a continuare a sperare al posto suo e la cosa aveva funzionato. La sensazione dell’avere Eren ancora vivo tra le sue braccia era stata disagevole per via dello sporco che ricopriva il ragazzo, ma anche inebriante. Si era sentito come se non avesse davvero perso ogni cosa.  
“Scommetto che sarò io a dovermi sorbire le lagne di Hanji. Probabilmente si è appostata dietro qualche angolo in attesa di sorprenderci.” Finì di spolverare dietro ai mobili e si tolse la mascherina “Vado a rimettere la mia attrezzatura per le pulizie in camera.”  
Uscì dall’ufficio portandosi in braccio lo spolverino, il panno, la mascherina e quattro flaconi di prodotti chimici assortiti. Probabilmente vi sarebbe tornato quella sera stessa, sperando di non ritrovarlo nuovamente ridotto ad un porcile.  
La verità era che Erwin puliva quel posto tutti i giorni, e Rivaille lo sapeva e lo apprezzava, nonostante ai suoi occhi quello del comandante non fosse mai un lavoro ben fatto al 100%.  
A ben pensarci, anche quando radunava squadre intere per pulire camere, torri e uffici, anche quando occupavano l’intera giornata facendo unicamente quello, Rivaille di rado riusciva a sentirsi soddisfatto. C’era sempre qualcuno che lasciava un’impronta digitale su un vetro, che non passava uniformemente il panno per la polvere o che non riusciva a raggiungere bene gli angoli più alti con lo spolverino… eppure lui ci riusciva.  
 _Sono l’unico qui dentro a non essere un completo maiale_.  
Camminò lentamente per i corridoi, godendosi l’eco che producevano i suoi passi e l’aria fredda che gli sfiorava le punte dei capelli. Quando raggiunse la sua stanza ebbe come una strana sensazione, come se quella non fosse davvero la sua camera ma ci fosse stato un errore; si aspettava che aprendo quella porta vi avrebbe trovato un gran disordine, i mobili posti in modo diverso, che insomma non avrebbe più visto la stanza del caporale Rivaille.  
Non sapeva perché avesse questo strano sentore. Ovviamente quando aprì la porta era tutto normale…  _impeccabile_ , a dire il vero. La finestra era spalancata, il piumone bianco era ripiegato su una metà del letto, permettendo così al materasso di prendere aria. Quando Rivaille posò una mano sul cuscino privo di pieghe lo sentì piacevolmente fresco, e fu sorpreso nel non avvertire alcun odore all’interno della stanza. Non vi erano particelle di polvere che aleggiavano scontrandosi con i flebili raggi solari che attraversavano la camera, né segni di ditate sul legno lucido delle ante della finestra; quel luogo era completamente asettico, fresco, era evidente che chi vi aveva messo le mani lo aveva fatto con molta cura, dando importanza ad ogni minimo particolare.  
 _Eren. E’ stato Eren a metterci le mani._  
Beh, era segno evidente che il moccioso imparava davvero in fretta. Solo qualche tempo fa non avrebbe saputo piegare nel modo giusto nemmeno un tovagliolo dunque doveva essere parecchio motivato per essere migliorato fino a questo punto. Rivaille sapeva che quella notte avrebbe dormito immobile come un morto per non rovinare il letto ben fatto, era una cosa che faceva spesso, così come sistemava la cesta dei panni sporchi fuori dalla camera quando l’aria al suo interno era particolarmente pulita.  
In quel momento lo era.  
La inspirò profondamente e una dolorosa sensazione di freddo gli invase le narici e i polmoni; quando espirò si sentì estremamente soddisfatto e rilassato, come se avesse pulito anche l’interno del suo corpo con quel profondo respiro.  
   
-  
   
Vi era un filo conduttore che univa alcune delle persone che conosceva: la teatralità.  
Hanji, col suo essere una completa pazzoide, era teatrale anche quando respirava. Erwin, dal giorno in cui lo aveva conosciuto, ostentava teatralità in modo posato ed imponente, come se la manipolasse, come se per lui fosse la prassi. Petra, col suo dolce sorriso che spesso contrastava col suo modo di fare alquanto brusco, diveniva teatrale quando era felice o esaltata, come una ragazzina. Eren, col suo temperamento, alzava ogni volta il sipario e non lo calava mai se non costretto.  
 _Il sipario…_  
Eppure, escludendo quella spiacevole ed alquanto disturbante giornata al tribunale, in cui erano realmente venuti in contatto per la prima volta, Eren aveva limitato la teatralità in sua presenza.  
Con gli altri, oh! Con gli altri interpretava sempre il ruolo principale, e non solo con loro, ma persino con i titani. Eren era un esaltato, esagerava qualunque cosa facesse, riusciva a farsi sempre notare; persino quando stava zitto riusciva in qualche modo a far rumore con i suoi pensieri, probabilmente sempre molto frenetici, confusi, rabbiosi.  
Ma in suo presenza, Rivaille lo aveva notato, i suoi gesti erano sempre molto quieti se paragonati alle sue azioni solite.  
Non sapeva come spiegarlo, era come se al posto di dargli il cinque gli posasse una piuma sul palmo lasciandola cadere dalla sua mano.  
C’era un qualcosa di delicato nel modo in cui lo guardava e gli parlava, come se volesse evitare di fare qualcosa di troppo. Capitava comunque, ma era evidente che Eren cercava di limitarlo. I suoi gesti più piccoli mostravano al caporale qualcosa che nemmeno la sua squadra gli aveva mai mostrato: devozione.  
La devozione era qualcosa di più complesso di quanto non si credesse, ed era un sentimento delicato che bisognava trattare con cura.  
E dal momento che in questo caso la devozione nei suoi confronti veniva da un ragazzino di quindici anni, bisognava essere ancor più cauti.  
Bevve un sorso di caffè, tenendo la tazza alla sua solita maniera, mentre all’altro tavolo notava lo sguardo di Eren seguirlo. Quando però fissò in volto il ragazzino, squadrandolo con i suoi gelidi occhi grigi, quelli verdi e acquosi di Eren si abbassarono sulla sua misera razione di cibo.  
 _Male, non metterà mai su muscoli in questo modo._  
Era un periodo di razioni scarse, e per i ragazzini dal fisico acerbo questa non era una buona notizia. Le ragazze non sembravano avere alcun tipo di problema, soggetti come Mikasa o la ragazza delle patate erano particolarmente ben messe, avevano più muscoli sia di Eren che di altri suoi amici, compreso quel ragazzo dalla faccia lunga, Jean.  
Nonostante sembrasse che si disinteressasse di ogni cosa, Rivaille osservava tutto e immagazzinava informazioni, anche quando sembrava particolarmente annoiato.  
Conosceva tutti, lì dentro. Nomi, cognomi, soprannomi, gradi, altezza… tendeva a concentrarsi molto sull’altezza, inutile riflettere sul motivo.  
Armin Alert, recluta. Altezza: 1,63  
Mikasa Ackerman, recluta. Altezza: 1,70  
Jean Kirschtein, recluta, soprannominato “faccia da cavallo” da alcuni. Altezza: 1,75  
Eren Jaeger, recluta. Altezza: 1,70.  _Occhi verdi_.  
   
-  
   
Spesso si era chiesto se amasse Erwin.  
Amava essere preso da lui, questo non provava nemmeno a negarlo, né ad Erwin né a sé stesso.  
Ma quando si chiedeva se fosse realmente innamorato del comandante, si rispondeva sempre che non voleva saperlo. Era probabile, molto probabile, ma non voleva darsi una risposta definitiva e concreta.  
Nonostante ciò, continuava a chiederselo, anche nei momenti più impensabili; persino mentre Erwin lo teneva schiacciato contro al freddo muro, con una mano sul suo sedere e l’altra che gli carezzava il petto, persino mentre aveva il sesso del comandante dentro di sé, caldo e vivo, Rivaille continuava a chiedersi:  _Lo amo?_  
E puntualmente continuava a rispondersi:  _Non voglio saperlo_.  
Si portò una mano sul cuore e intrecciò le dita con quelle di Erwin. Nessuno dei due lo trovò strano, questi piccoli gesti che chiedevano una vicinanza maggiore o comunque qualcosa di più _energico_  erano frequenti da parte del caporale, ma erano anche segno che era agitato, preoccupato, o semplicemente pensieroso.  
A volte Erwin gli chiedeva che cosa gli passasse per la testa, discuteva con lui in maniera quasi formale mentre lo penetrava, cosa che in qualche modo eccitava Rivaille ancora di più.  
Ma stavolta non lo fece, non si mise a conversare; strinse le dita del caporale tra le sue e si chinò sul suo collo, dandogli un morso poco sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli. Ebbe lo stesso effetto che avrebbe avuto il morso di un gatto sul collo del proprio piccolo.  
Rivaille si rilassò, respirò profondamente e si lasciò scappare un piccolo gemito soffocato. Ne seguirono altri molto più acuti quando Erwin prese a spingere più forte.  
   
-  
   
Non poteva sentire i gemiti del caporale dalla sua stanza. In quel momento stavano rimbalzando sulle pareti dell’ufficio del comandante, e rimanevano bloccati nell’abbraccio di quelle quattro mura.  
Meglio così.  
Udirli avrebbe voluto significare infrangere l’immagine di Rivaille che aleggiava in quel momento nella mente di Eren. Il ragazzo non credeva nemmeno che quell’uomo potesse fare qualcosa come  _gemere_.  
Non lo aveva mai fatto, nella sua testa.  
Ma glielo aveva fatto fare.  
Si vergognava per questo, ogni giorno, ed ogni giorno si riprometteva di tenere a freno mani e fantasia, che si muovevano troppo veloci perché lui potesse fermarle. Cavoli, aveva quindici anni, non sapeva nemmeno se  _voleva_  fermarle!  
L’unica cosa che sapeva era che i frutti che nascevano dalla sua mente e che riguardavano il caporale, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte erano fonte di grande imbarazzo. Quel giorno, poi… il suo cervello era come un frutteto ricolmo.  
Non importava dove guardasse, non serviva nemmeno chiudere gli occhi ed immaginare un muro di mattoni: vedeva sempre il caporale che gli passava un dito sul labbro, che lo guardava negli occhi, che forse si accorgeva del suo rossore e poi per questo ritirava la mano con lentezza. Questa sequenza continuava a ripetersi, diveniva sempre più nitida, più ricca di particolari, fino a che non se ne aggiungevano di nuovi, cose totalmente inventate dalla mente di Eren che venivano collocate all’interno della sequenza in maniera quasi maldestra, come se un novello scrittore di romanzi rosa stesse cercando di mettere giù in maniera decente la sua prima scena romantica.  
Tuttavia, dato che nessuno avrebbe mai visto quelle immagini, non importava quanto fossero maldestre e casuali le loro modifiche, per Eren funzionavano perfettamente.  
Vide ancora il caporale passargli un dito sul labbro superiore, ma questa volta non vi fu un semplice contatto succeduto da un lento allontanamento; vide Rivaille avvicinare il viso al suo e fargli scivolare la mano dietro la nuca, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli castani.  
Le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio vorace gestito totalmente dal caporale, mentre attorno a loro il mondo spariva. Non c’erano più le reclute, il comandante, non c’erano più nemmeno il cielo e la terra. Tutto ciò che era attorno a Rivaille ed Eren si distrusse per poi ritrasformarsi in qualcosa di nuovo: la camera da letto immacolata del caporale.  
Si ritrovarono sul suo letto, Eren sotto al caporale che sembrava volergli divorare le labbra ed esplorare per intero il suo corpo con le mani.  
Eren si sentì scosso da piccoli fremiti caldi, e mentre nella sua mente Rivaille stava arrivando a toccargli l’intimità, nella realtà era la mano dello stesso Eren a scivolare dentro ai suoi pantaloni.  
Quando si toccò, però, vi fu un momento in cui per poco non si mise a piangere a dirotto. Non fu solo l’imbarazzo a fargli nascere quelle due singole lacrime che andarono a morire sul cuscino, ma un enorme senso di colpa. Aveva trasformato quel bellissimo gesto del caporale in qualcosa di sporco da usare per soddisfare sé stesso, quando in realtà non si sarebbe dovuto permettere di desiderare niente di più di quel lieve contatto avvenuto alla luce del sole, e non nel buio della sua camera.  
Serrò gli occhi e le labbra, lasciando anche quella sera che le sue mani e la sua fantasia tenessero le redini della sua esistenza.  
  
  
Continua...  
  
  
Note dell'autrice: Voi non potete IMMAGINARE quanto mi abbia presa questa ff, quanto io ci abbia sudato sopra, e quanto ancora dovrò lavorarci!  
Beh, innanzitutto, come ho detto all'inizio questo è un regalo di Natale per la signorina Rota, ma comunque la voglio dedicare a tutti coloro che la apprezzeranno e soprattutto a Monica che mi ha aiutata con il betaggio nonostante i nodi allo stomaco che la storia le provocava (thanks).  
Questa ff è anche un regalo per il caporale in quanto il suo compleanno è il 25 dicembre.  
Che altro dire?  
Il secondo ed il terzo capitolo sono già pronti ma non volevo caricare tutto insieme.  
Spero solo che aprezzerete quella che è la mia terza ff lemon e che racchiude un po' il mio pensiero sul rapporto che Rivaille ha con Erwin ed Eren.  
  
Baci Mattie


	2. 2

  
_  
_ ****_Capitolo 2_

 

_Ognuno pensa ai propri morti._

Nessuno aveva mai pronunciato questa frase ad alta voce, non era che una semplice regola silente. La si apprendeva subito, non’appena si perdeva qualcuno.

Qual’ora qualcuno avesse perso una persona amata, non avrebbe scorto alcuna luce di empatia negli occhi di coloro che aveva attorno. Rammarico, al massimo, rammarico formale da una pacca sulla spalla e da scuse mormorate in maniera automatica. Ma non si trattava di cattiveria o di mancanza di rispetto.

Tutti imparavano che se ci si lasciava coinvolgere troppo dalle morti dei cari altrui, si rivivevano quelle dei propri; era un dolore che stava sempre nascosto dietro l’angolo e che non ci metteva nulla a riemergere con violenza, dunque il segreto era divenuto quello di lasciare ognuno con i propri morti.

Era diventata quasi una questione di buona educazione, di tatto.

Una dote ammirabile, il tatto, dote alla quale alcune reclute non erano particolarmente affini.

 

-

 

Evitò la bocca di un titano alto dieci metri con facilità e con altrettanta facilità raggiunse il retro del suo collo. Il taglio che inferse fu così profondo che per poco la testa del titano non si staccò.

“Mikasa!”  
“Ci sono.”  
Girandosi vide la ragazza estrarre una lama dal corpo di un titano di circa cinque metri, e subito si ricordò di quanto Mikasa fosse più abile di lui. Quel pensiero lo rasserenò e gli schiarì la mente, permettendogli di colpire alle spalle un titano che stava avventandosi su Sasha.

La vide ringraziarlo con un cenno della mano. Non poteva parlare, poiché la sua bocca era occupata da una patata arrosto leggermente annerita. L’attacco era avvenuto durante l’ora di pranzo, e Sasha di certo non avrebbe interrotto un rito tanto importante come mangiare per una sciocchezza come un gruppetto di titani minori.

Eren non poteva vedere il caporale da lì, ma percepiva la risata folle di Hanji provenire da destra. Ancora non riusciva a capire tutta questa strana attrazione che quella donna nutriva per quelle orrende creature, ma in parte la invidiava, perché nonostante stesse facendo qualcosa di potenzialmente mortale sembrava sempre divertirsi parecchio.

“Gli ho preso un braccio! Gli ho preso un bra- OH NO E’ EVAPORATO!”  
Seguirono dei lamenti acuti, simili ai capricci di un bambino.

Eren sorrise quasi senza accorgersene, immaginando l’espressione sconsolata del caporale di fronte ad una scena simile.

Passò oltre un titano già atterrato e scorse Jean con la coda dell’occhio. Gli stava dietro, le sue lame ancora gocciolavano sangue, ma dopo pochi secondi non rimasero altro che piccole nuvole di vapore.

“Lasci fare a Mikasa il lavoro pesante, eh?”  
Lo punzecchiò Jean, sempre con quel suo solito sorriso sghembo stampato in faccia.

“Non credo che per Mikasa esista il lavoro pesante. Non è sfaticata e buona a nulla come te.”

Vide il suo sorriso sparire dietro ad una smorfia di rabbia e si sentì piuttosto bene. Gongolò, in effetti.

Tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Jean non si accorse solo del suo repentino cambio d’espressione, ma di un titano di almeno dieci metri che stava arrivando velocemente alle spalle del ragazzo, con la bocca spalancata e la testa tirata all’indietro.

Eren aprì la bocca per urlare, ma anche se ci fosse riuscito probabilmente quel suono non sarebbe giunto in tempo alle orecchie di Jean. Non ci fu bisogno, però, che Eren avvertisse il ragazzo della presenza del titano.

Quando quest’ultimo fu praticamente addosso a Jean, fu come se l’attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale lo tirasse su. Di poco, pochissimo, ma Jean venne sollevato e la bocca del titano finì contro il muro di una casa invece che sulle sue carni.

A finirlo arrivò Connie da sinistra, che con quell’uccisione coronò la giornata di tutti i soldati lì presenti.

Quando sia Eren che Jean tornarono a poggiare i piedi per terra, entrambi avevano gli occhi sbarrati ed il fiato corto. Se qualcuno glielo avesse fatto notare avrebbero negato entrambi con veemenza, ma in quel momento erano davvero molto simili.

 “Ma… come hai fatto?”  
Chiese Eren. Jean spostò lo sguardo su di lui e deglutì, per poi guardarsi attorno in maniera spaesata. L’unica risposta che riuscì a formulare, dopo qualche secondo, fu: _Non ne ho idea_.

 

-

 

“Adesso voglio sapere come hai fatto!”  
“Sì, infatti, anche io voglio fare lo sgambetto alla morte!”

Non sapeva chi dei due stesse insistendo di più, se Connie o Sasha, certo era che anche lui era parecchio curioso di sapere cosa fosse successo esattamente quel giorno a Jean. Ma non intendeva pregarlo per soddisfare la propria curiosità, questo mai, si era limitato a raccontare agli altri ciò che era successo perché lo pregassero al posto suo. Li conosceva piuttosto bene.

“Vi ho detto che non lo so! E’ stato come se… se qualcosa mi sollevasse, non so come spiegarlo.”  
Il suo volto lungo appariva riflessivo e preoccupato al tempo stesso.

Era evidente che non mentiva, non sapeva spiegare cosa fosse successo né come.

“Eppure qualcosa _deve_ essere accaduto.” Fece Sasha mentre si infilava in bocca un cucchiaio di minestra “Non mi pare qualcosa che accade per un semplice caso o un malfunzionamento, o no?”

Tutti al tavolo convennero silenziosamente con lei. Jean appoggiò il mento sulla mano, roteando gli occhi di tanto in tanto, segno che stava pensando intensamente.

Fu dopo una buona manciata di secondi in cui praticamente tutti finirono di mangiare che ebbe l’illuminazione. Il suo volto si distese, la bocca si spalancò leggermente, e la sua voce proruppe all’improvviso, facendo trasalire tutta la tavolata.

“Marco!”

Silenzio, di nuovo.

Eren decise di romperlo.

“… cosa?”  
“Marco. Deve essere stato lui, mi ha salvato!”  
Assurdo a dirsi, ma Jean stava sorridendo, e non nel modo in cui lo faceva di solito. Era un sorriso delicato e molto naturale… sembrava seriamente felice.

“Jean… Marco è morto.”

Fu Connie a parlare, ed il sorriso di Jean vacillò.

“Lo so che è morto! Intendevo dire che… che mi ha aiutato da lassù! Sì, insomma, ha fatto un piccolo miracolo per me, mi tiene d’occhio.”  
Nessuno seppe cosa dire dopo quell’affermazione. Gli sguardi di tutti tornarono a concentrarsi sui loro piatti oramai vuoti, e non più su Jean. Pareva che volessero far cadere il discorso; il solo fatto che Marco fosse stato nominato aveva messo tutti seriamente a disagio, e quando ogni tanto alzavano lo sguardo per dirigerlo verso Jean c’era un'unica cosa che vi si poteva leggere: compassione.

Ma questa non era presente negli occhi di Eren.

No, loro brillavano di sentimenti ben diversi, più aggressivi, come al solito.

“Quello che dici non ha senso, è una stupidaggine.” Jean alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma non parlò “Non puoi spiegare ciò che è successo così! Marco non c’è più, ci ha lasciato, non c’è modo in cu-“  
Si sentì afferrare per il collo della maglia, e l’urto del suo stomaco contro al bordo del tavolo gli fece morire le parole in gola.

“RAZZA DI DEMENTE! Non hai diritto di dire una cosa simile, QUELLI CHE CI AMANO NON CI LASCIANO MAI!”  
Nessuno seppe cosa fosse più assurdo, se Eren che subiva passivamente le urla di Jean o la frase che quest’ultimo aveva appena detto. Non era il genere di parole che normalmente uscivano dalle labbra di quel ragazzo, e tutti sapevano di essere d’accordo su questo, non c’era bisogno di affermarlo ad alta voce.

“Smetti.”  
La voce di Mikasa spezzò la tensione, l’unica voce a quel tavolo che non si era ancora fatta sentire.

Jean la guardò per un attimo, poi mollò la presa su Eren, ma invece di tornare a sedersi si allontanò a passo svelto, urtando la sedia e facendola quasi cadere.

La tensione scomparve del tutto solo quando Eren gli corse dietro, lasciando gli altri nuovamente lontani dai pensieri dei morti altrui.

Il ragazzo non sapeva bene come sentirsi; era agitato, irritato, ma sentiva anche qualcos’altro, un sentimento non ben definito ma che aveva un ché di familiare. Era certo però di non averlo mai provato nei confronti di Jean, e quando lo raggiunse e lo fece voltare verso di sé afferrandolo per una spalla ne comprese il motivo, perché riuscì a dare un nome a quel sentimento: Senso di colpa.

Jean stava piangendo. Non come un bambino, in maniera copiosa e rumorosa, ma nemmeno come avrebbe fatto un adulto, in modo celato ed eccessivamente dignitoso. Sembrava che le lacrime fossero prese da costante indecisione, come se fossero restie a mostrarsi ma non potessero farne a meno.

Per Eren fu estremamente strano vederle scorrere sulla faccia di Jean, dato che fino a quel momento l’aveva osservata unicamente per poterla deridere o odiare.

“Che cosa vuoi?”  
Gli chiese digrignando i denti, ed Eren fu sorpreso nello scoprire che non lo sapeva. O almeno, non sapeva come formulare una frase di senso compiuto che contenesse la risposta a quella domanda.

“I-io… volevo chiederti una cosa. È per quello che hai detto a tavola.”  
“Beh, questo lo immaginavo, se fosse stato per qualcosa che _non_ ho detto mi sarebbe sembrato parecchio strano.”

Buffo come continuasse a piangere nonostante il suo tono saccente ed irritante.

Eren cercò di frugare nella propria testa per cercare la domanda che voleva fare a Jean. Perché c’era qualcosa che voleva chiedergli, di questo era sicuro, ma ancora non riusciva a capire bene come mettere insieme le parole, come se fosse incerto persino sulla domanda stessa.

Quando finalmente riuscì a trovare il modo giusto di parlare dalle sue labbra nacquero parole semplicissime colorite da un’inflessione interrogativa che aveva un ché di triste.

“Tu amavi Marco?”  
Non credeva che gli occhi sottili di Jean potessero spalancarsi fino a quel punto. Forse era anche colpa del velo di lacrime che li decorava, ma gli sembrarono esageratamente grandi.

“Che diavolo di domande fai, idiota?”  
Si era aspettato qualcosa di simile, per questo rimase fermo sulla propria posizione.

“Tu eri… _voi_ eravate innamorati?”

Non sapeva nemmeno come gli fosse venuto in mente così all’improvviso. Non era stata tanto la frase pronunciata da Jean, ma il modo in cui l’aveva detta. La sua voce si era come rafforzata quando aveva pronunciato la parola “amano”ed Eren lo aveva notato, probabilmente a differenza di tutti gli altri.

Forse perché tutti gli altri non avevano per la testa i suoi stessi pensieri, le sue stesse perplessità, le sue stesse domande… forse perché tutti gli altri si addormentavano ancora in maniera serena.

Jean serrò le labbra e si liberò dalla presa di Eren scrollando le spalle.

Stette in silenzio per qualche secondo ed Eren ebbe la sensazione che stesse cercando di assicurarsi che fossero soli. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, erano nei corridoi dei dormitori e dal momento che era ora di cena non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che le camere fossero vuote… insomma, avevano visto tutti alla tavolata poco fa!  
Quella sua eccessiva prudenza fu in parte una risposta, ma questo non rese vane le sue parole. Si accompagnarono, facendo apparire Jean come un ragazzo estremamente indifeso.

“Sì. Cioè, non stavamo… insieme o cose del genere, ma ci amavamo, ecco. Volevamo persino entrare nella polizia militare per stare più vicini.”  
Sul suo viso passarono tante espressioni, una dietro l’altra: imbarazzo, timidezza, felicità, malinconia, ed ognuna di esse rese Eren sempre più curioso, e all’improvviso gli sembrò di non stare nemmeno più parlando con Jean Kirschtein. Non con quello col quale era solito battibeccare, almeno.

“Più vicini? Alla polizia militare?”  
Pochi secondi di silenzio accompagnati da uno sguardo che lo fece sentire stupido.

“Hanno camere doppie.”  
Gli ci volle qualche attimo per comprendere effettivamente ciò che Jean gli aveva appena detto. Quando questo successe, le sue gote s’imporporarono e senza rendersene conto iniziò ad esibirsi in un susseguirsi di balbettii insensati che sembrarono spazientire il suo interlocutore, il quale pareva avere l’impressione di stare parlando con un completo inetto.

“Io sono convinto di quello che ho detto. A cena, dico. Non importa se il suo corpo non esiste più, Marco non abbandona le persone che ama, e… e lui mi ama, okay?”  
Il fatto che Jean parlasse di Marco al presente era segno di quanto fosse coinvolto in quello che stava dicendo e di quanto fosse convinto della sua presenza al suo fianco.

Eren si sentì come meravigliato da tutto questo, come se si trovasse davanti ad un panorama mai visto prima e ne stesse osservando ogni singola sfumatura, assetato di curiosità, ansioso di sapere tutto su quel nuovo mondo.

“Com’è essere innamorati?”

“Eren, lo sai che è strano parlarne con te, vero? Sai che fino alla fine dei miei giorni cercherò di dimenticare di aver mai avuto questa conversazione, sì?”  
Aveva smesso di piangere. Forse le lacrime placavano il suo animo turbolento, perché pareva che stesse tornando al suo solito carattere del cavolo. Eren si sentì come costretto ad approfittare del poco tempo che gli rimaneva per osservare il nuovo panorama e apprendere qualcosa su di esso.

“Dimmi solo come ci si sente. Ho… bisogno di saperlo.”  
“Non si può spiegare. Posso dirti cosa provo io nei confronti di Marco, ma se tu hai dei dubbi sentimentali non posso fare niente per chiarirli, non sono la tua amichetta del cuore, non mi inventerò belle parole per saziare la tua curiosità.

Non so cosa stia succedendo nella tua appassionante vita amorosa, ma se sei arrivato a fare _a me_ questo genere di domande… devo dedurre che è qualcosa di importante.”  
Gli bastò. Non aveva risposto alla sua domanda, ma la schiettezza di Jean riuscì comunque a colmare, per quel giorno, la mente di Eren.

Annuì con nonchalance, come se gli fosse stato detto qualcosa di ovvio. Vide che Jean stava per andarsene, così lo trattenne poggiandogli di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto amichevole che entrambi sapevano (e speravano) non si sarebbe ripetuto mai più.

“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto a tavola.”  
“Lascia stare, è colpa mia che mi aspetto ancora che tu dica qualcosa di intelligente.”  
Si allontanò dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.

Nonostante l’insulto, nessuno dei due avvertì tensione o rabbia, nemmeno quando Eren urlò “Faccia equina!” in mezzo al corridoio per poi correre via per timore di essere preso a botte dalla persona che aveva appena pianto davanti a lui.

 

-

 

Un turbine di pensieri lo tenne sveglio, quella sera. Ripensava al piccolo miracolo inspiegabile che aveva salvato la vita a Jean, a ciò che il ragazzo gli aveva detto a proposito di Marco.

Fino a quel momento aveva faticato persino a considerare Jean come un essere umano dotato, come lui, di sentimenti autentici, in grado di desiderare e che coinvolgeva altre persone nella sua vita, tenendole vicine a sé; eppure ora non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui e Marco.

Chissà cosa c’era stato esattamente fra loro. Cosa si erano detti? Cosa avevano fatto? Si erano mai baciati?

Sembravano le domande di un pettegolo curioso, e se avesse posto questi quesiti ad alta voce probabilmente lo avrebbero pensato tutti, ma non era quella la verità.

La verità era che Eren stava per la prima volta cercando di capire come funzionassero le relazioni, che cosa volesse dire avere vicino a sé la persona amata, cosa comportava stare insieme a qualcuno. Era in momenti come questo che si ricordava di avere quindici anni e di avere ancora tante cose da fare oltre ad uccidere titani, nonostante quello rimanesse comunque il suo pensiero principale.

Cercò di immaginare Jean e Marco insieme. Marco era una persona dolce, probabilmente aveva tenuto Jean per mano moltissime volte, ma cosa pensare di quest’ultimo?

Era un borioso, era oggettivamente una testa di cazzo, come si era comportato con Marco quando erano assieme?

Per qualche strano motivo, continuava ad immaginarsi Jean che ricambiava Marco copiandolo nei gesti, sempre molto timidamente, come se avesse paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

O forse stava immaginando sé stesso alle prese con qualcun altro.

C’era un motivo per la quale aveva fatto a Jean quella domanda sull’essere innamorati, e non era per mera curiosità. Aveva bisogno di capire cosa stava provando, eppure il fatto stesso di aver posto quella domanda era stato in un certo senso una risposta; Jean con le sue parole aveva semplicemente messo un punto alla cosa, aveva reso tutto più fermo, definibile.

Con la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva ora nella testa e nel cuore, Eren si addormentò come dovrebbe fare ogni adolescente innamorato: Mormorando il nome dell’oggetto dei suoi desideri.

“Caporale Rivaille…”

 

*

 

Osservando la faccia stoica del comandante Erwin era impossibile immaginare qualcosa di diverso da un soldato perfetto. Un uomo ligio al dovere, sempre impeccabile, i cui lineamenti sembravano scolpiti nel marmo, così come il suo carattere.

Ed in effetti, per la maggior parte del tempo, era proprio così.

Nell’aspetto e nei modi, Erwin era quasi sempre marmoreo, in ogni situazione, chiunque fosse il soggetto che aveva davanti. Le uniche occasioni in cui in pubblico aveva mostrato il suo sorriso (sebbene fosse un sorriso divertito e non uno di autentica felicità) aveva accanto a sé il caporale Rivaille. Il caporale poteva leggere cose nel suo sorriso che nessun’altro avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato.

Perché lui sapeva che dietro a quel viso duro, dietro a quell’occasionale sorriso canzonatorio, dietro a quel comportamento estremamente formale, vi era un uomo soggetto come tutti a passioni e debolezze, sebbene non molto convenzionali.

C’era un piccolo armadietto nell’ufficio di Erwin.

Era posto di fianco alla libreria, era abbastanza piccolo e relativamente nuovo, quasi si nascondeva all’ombra dei mobili più grandi. Possedeva un’unica anta sui cui spiccava un pomello d’ottone che si poteva tranquillamente stringere in un pugno.

In quell’armadietto, così oscurato da tutto ciò che lo circondava, c’erano alcuni oggetti che rendevano tangibili le passioni e le debolezze di Erwin.

Rivaille li aveva scoperti sin dalla prima volta in cui aveva messo piede in quel luogo, e né lui né il comandante erano rimasti scioccati da questo fatto; Rivaille aveva anzi scoperto di essere particolarmente versatile per quanto riguardava le nuove esperienze.

Una cinghia di pelle nera, un piccolo frustino la cui impugnatura aveva la forma di un membro, un paio di manette, un pezzo di corda, dei guanti neri di pelle senza dita che si abbinavano a degli stivali del medesimo colore e materiale provvisti di tacchi a spillo (nascosti però sotto al divanetto), delle briglie e delle calze a rete bucate davanti e dietro.

Era una collezione invidiabile e che senza dubbio avrebbe stimolato la fantasia di chiunque. Alcuni pezzi di questa singolare collezione erano andati distrutti negli anni per via dell’uso improprio ed eccessivo, ma ciò che era rimasto garantiva sia a Rivaille che ad Erwin serate alquanto piacevoli.

Per quella sera in particolare furono scelte le manette.

Dopo aver ovviamente disinfettato a dovere sia il pavimento che il tappeto, Rivaille si sedette poggiando la schiena contro al bracciolo del divano. Aveva indosso solamente le cinghie che costituivano parte dell’uniforme necessaria all’attrezzatura per il movimento tridimensionale. Premevano sulla sua pelle come un vestito aderente e quando si sedette sul pavimento avvertì una spiacevole sensazione di freddo sui glutei scoperti.

Si sarebbe anche spostato verso il tappeto se non fosse stato per il fatto che era ammanettato al comodino accanto al divano. Le manette gli cingevano fermamente i polsi, ma non erano fastidiose, Erwin non le stringeva mai troppo, non intendeva procurare a Rivaille ferite che avrebbero potuto compromettere le sue abilità nel combattimento; la catena delle manette passava attraverso una piccola apertura presente nel comodino, che non era altro che parte del design dello stesso.

“Lo sai che sei un pervertito?”  
Chiese all’uomo che si trovava di fronte a lui, ritto in piedi, senza nulla di strano addosso o che limitasse i suoi movimenti.

“Me lo dici sempre.” Sorrise “Ma sai che quella parola non mi piace.”

“Tuttavia è quella giusta.”  
“E di te che mi dici? Non sei forse tu quello a cui piacciono i giochi di questo pervertito?”  
“Non mi piacciono, li assecondo.”

Erwin inarcò leggermente le sopracciglia e fissò Rivaille dall’alto in basso. Quando intravide nei suoi occhi il barlume della sfida, un altro sorriso gli nacque in volto, sebbene molto diverso da quello di prima.

“Oh, ma davvero?”

Si sbottonò i polsini della camicia e ripiegò la giacca sul divanetto, per poi chinarsi verso Rivaille, mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui. Il contrasto tra i due era sorprendente: uno ben vestito, alto, posato e seduto composto, l’altro vestito solo di cinghie, abbastanza basso e seduto come se fosse una donna dipinta in una quadro.

“Davvero.”

La distanza tra i loro visi quasi si annullò. Erwin fece per baciarlo, ma Rivaille si tirò indietro con fare indispettito, ostentando freddezza. Aveva voglia di giocare.

“Quindi ciò che sto per fare sicuramente non ti piacerà, giusto?”

Il caporale non disse niente, voltò solo la testa di lato, appoggiandola al bracciolo del divanetto.

Sembrava l’imitazione di un bambino che cerca di evitare lo sguardo di un genitore eccessivamente severo. Anche quando sentì la mano di Erwin poggiarsi delicatamente sul suo inguine, non mostrò alcun segno di interesse.

Era divertente resistere a quel modo, fingere fastidio o apatia per ciò che Erwin gli stava facendo. Quando iniziò a masturbarlo, Rivaille si morse il labbro inferiore, tenendo premuta la fronte contro al bracciolo. Era tuttavia difficile nascondere la faccia a causa delle manette, che facevano sì che le sue braccia mantenessero una posizione alquanto innaturale che lasciava il volto del caporale totalmente scoperto.

Le dita di Erwin si spostarono dal sesso di Rivaille non’appena lo sentirono eretto e si insinuarono sotto le cinghie poste sulle cosce del caporale. Quando arrivò a quelle in vita le afferrò e tirò Rivaille verso di sé. L’uomo si trovò così con la schiena poggiata per metà sul freddo pavimento e con le sua intimità premuta contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Erwin. Era una posizione piuttosto scomoda, ma la situazione migliorò quando Erwin tolse le mani dalle cinghie per portarle sulla sua schiena e sollevarlo leggermente da terra.

“Vuoi continuare a non dire e a non fare niente?”  
In tutta risposta, Rivaille fissò il soffitto, come se fosse molto più interessante di ciò che stava accadendo in quel momento. Non che non avesse voglia di partecipare alla cosa, ne aveva, ma voleva in un certo senso vendicarsi per tutte le volte che era stato lui l’unico a mostrare un minimo di interesse.

Ora capiva tuttavia perché Erwin giocasse sempre a quel modo con lui: era molto stimolante.

“Prova ad impormi il contrario.”  
Disse con voce atona.

Sentì le dita di Erwin percorrergli la spina dorsale delicatamente fino ad arrivare alla cinghia che gli circondava il torace. La afferrò e tirò verso il basso.

Rivaille avvertì una forte pressione sul petto e un dolore non indifferente ai capezzoli, schiacciati dalla cinghia.

“Gh!”  
Si morse ancora il labbro inferiore, ma non riuscì ad impedire a quel suono di salirgli in gola. Erwin parve soddisfatto ed al contempo un po’ deluso. Tirò ancor più la cinghia verso il basso, facendo inarcare la schiena di Rivaille; quasi istintivamente il caporale strinse le gambe attorno alla vita di Erwin e quando abbassò lo sguardo vide l’erezione del comandante che stava crescendo sotto ai pantaloni.

Rilassò prima le gambe, poi l’intero corpo, lasciando che la sua schiena si poggiasse sul braccio di Erwin, ancora sotto di lui. Si sentì come cullato.

“Viziato.”  
Rivaille inarcò leggermente le sopracciglia e fece scivolare un piede fin sopra la spalla di Erwin, per poi strofinarlo lentamente. Era un gesto ruffiano, quasi da civetta, ma non fu seguito da nient’altro, non da parte di Rivaille almeno. Erwin poggiò una mano sulla gamba del partner e gli morsicò leggermente il polpaccio, dopodiché Rivaille lo vide armeggiare con la cerniera dei pantaloni. Quando vide il suo membro eretto spuntare dalla patta ora aperta le sue interiora ebbero come un fremito. Non credeva che nella sua vita sarebbe mai arrivato a provare un tale desiderio per qualcosa del genere, per un organo genitale, eppure era successo. Era arrivato al punto da vederlo e pensare una sola cosa: _Lo voglio_.

Tuttavia fu in grado di celare questo suo desiderio, di non leccarsi le labbra, di non spingere il bacino contro quello di Erwin. Voleva che fosse il comandante a mostrare desiderio autentico nei suoi confronti, quella sera.

Non dovette aspettare. Erwin prese in una sola mano sia il proprio membro che quello di Rivaille e iniziò a muoverla su e giù; era come se i loro sessi fossero bollenti, ed uniti nella stretta del comandante provocarono brividi di calore che percossero i loro corpi come delle onde.

Rivaille, ancora col piede sulla spalla di Erwin, strinse un lembo della camicia tra le dita.

Quando Erwin lo notò, spostò la testa di lato e passò la lingua sul dorso del piede del caporale. Questa volta Rivaille non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito, che gli uscì dalle labbra come un sospiro, segno fin troppo evidente del fatto che si era trattenuto dal mostrare le proprie sensazioni fino a quel momento.

Con la mano libera, Erwin circondò la caviglia di Rivaille per tenergli fermo il piede. Premette con la lingua e con i denti sul dorso, lasciando un piccolo ematoma, per poi mordicchiare leggermente il tallone.

“S-smettila.” Mormorò tra i denti il caporale “E’ disgustoso, è una cosa sporca.”  
“Non è sporca.” I suoi occhi azzurri parvero squadrare ogni centimetro del corpo di Rivaille “Profumi di sapone. E poi niente di quello che facciamo è sporco.”

“Questo lo è. Ah! T-ti ho detto di smetterla!”  
Erwin non lo ascoltò. C’era da prevederlo. Rivaille non riuscì nemmeno più a replicare dopo qualche attimo, poteva solo concentrarsi sulle piacevole sensazioni che stavano donandogli la mano e la bocca di Erwin. Perché ciò che stava facendo gli piaceva, a livello fisico, tuttavia continuava a pensare che fosse qualcosa di repellente. Ma in quei momenti, non sempre il suo corpo ed il suo cervello riuscivano ad andare d’accordo, il sesso con Erwin era l’unica cosa che potesse confondere i sensi di Rivaille fino a quel punto.

Il comandante iniziò a muovere la mano più velocemente, i loro respiri si fecero più pesanti e rumorosi, e quando giunse il momento dell’orgasmo Erwin decise di non impedire allo sperma di spargersi sui loro corpi; avrebbe pulito dopo, sia il pavimento che Rivaille, ma l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era vedere il caporale con il suo seme addosso, sullo stomaco, sul viso, vederlo insinuarsi sopra e sotto le cinghie della divisa. Si sporse, facendo in modo che il loro orgasmo esplodesse simultaneamente e si riversasse sulla pelle del caporale, che accolse la cosa con un gemito roco ed una lieve smorfia, che però scomparve praticamente subito. Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo, ansimando, godendosi la sensazione di calore che ancora persisteva all’interno dei loro corpi; Rivaille si passò una mano sul viso e quando le sue dica incapparono in alcune gocce di sperma se le portò alle labbra.

Non era la prima volta che lo assaggiava.

Non aveva un buon sapore, ma si faceva desiderare.

Si leccò lievemente le labbra, fissando Erwin, che gli sorrise per poi alzarsi, lasciandolo adagiato sul pavimento.

“Vado a pulirmi e torno, ti spiace?”  
Gli disse mentre si sfilava il cravattino per poggiarlo sulla scrivania. Rivaille scosse lievemente la testa, per poi far vagare il suo sguardo in maniera casuale per la stanza, approfittando di quella piccola pausa per formulare qualche pensiero. Le cinghie cominciavano ad aderire un po’ troppo al suo corpo sudato, e sapeva che quando Erwin sarebbe tornato e avrebbero fatto sesso probabilmente avrebbe sentito la propria pelle _tirare_ , specialmente quella dei glutei e delle cosce. Immaginò la sensazione di costrizione dell’essere ammanettato ed al contempo stretto malamente dalle cinghie. Si sarebbe eccitato nuovamente, se la porta non si fosse aperta all’improvviso.

Sapeva che Erwin non la chiudeva mai, semplicemente perché non ce n’era bisogno. Tutti bussavano prima di entrare nel suo ufficio, e dopo averlo fatto non si permettevano comunque di mettervi piede a meno che il comandante non lo chiedesse esplicitamente. Era solito interloquire con le persone dell’altra parte della porta tenendo quest’ultima chiusa, tutti lo sapevano, persino le reclute più giovani non si erano mai azzardate a girare quel pomello.

Ma Eren lo fece. La aprì. E quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello del caporale fu come se il mondo di entrambi andasse in pezzi.

Sgranarono gli occhi nel medesimo istante, ma mentre quelli di Eren dettero la sensazione di essere dei pozzi d’acqua senza fondo, quelli di Rivaille parvero dei buchi neri pronti ad inghiottire ogni cosa.

Erwin notò ciò che stava avvenendo con qualche secondo di ritardo, poiché stava accingendosi ad entrare in bagno e lo stipite della porta si sovrapponeva tra lui ed Eren.

Rivaille scattò cercando di mettersi a sedere e per poco non si slogò entrambe le spalle: si era scordato di essere ammanettato. Riuscì a mettersi a pancia in giù e a nascondersi velocemente dietro al bracciolo del divano, costretto però dalle manette a tenere le mani in alto.

Si sentì come se all’interno del suo petto la gabbia toracica si stesse restringendo lentamente, comprimendogli i polmoni ed il cuore. Per un attimo si chiese come facesse ancora a respirare, ma poi si accorse di stare facendolo in modo strano, come se avesse qualcosa in gola che gli mozzava il fiato, facendo uscire dalla sua bocca versi rochi, i versi di un malato.

Il suo corpo iniziò a tremare senza controllo. Cercò di nascondere le faccia, di appallottolarsi come un animale in pericolo, ma forzò le proprie braccia a tal punto che le manette gli procurarono dei piccoli tagli, sottili e brucianti, ai lati dei polsi.

“ESCI! ESCI SUBITO!” Chiuse gli occhi, come per ripararsi non solo dallo sguardo di Eren ma dalla luce stessa “ESCI DI QUI!”  
La sua voce si fece gracchiante per lo sforzo.

Eren rimase impalato sulla soglia per tutto il tempo, fino a che la sua vista non fu oscurata dall’imponente figura del comandante che delicatamente gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse all’indietro, conducendolo così fuori dal suo ufficio.

Chiuse la porta e si girò verso Rivaille, ancora nascosto dietro al bracciolo del divano. Si avvicinò lentamente, e quando gli arrivò di fronte gli parve di vedere un bambino spaventato e tremante che cercava di nascondersi dal resto del mondo; era certo di non averlo mai visto in quello stato.

“Rivaille…”

Allungò una mano verso di lui, ma quando gli sfiorò i capelli il caporale scosse la testa.

“Non mi toccare!”

Non pensò nemmeno per un momento di dargli retta. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, tolse una piccola chiave dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo liberò dalle manette. Quando le sue mani furono libere, fu come se Rivaille perdesse ogni forza, come se non fosse più in grado di stare in posizione eretta da solo. Si accasciò contro Erwin, il quale accolse il suo corpo così stranamente debole tra le sue braccia e lo strinse a sé fino a fargli quasi male.

Il caporale stava come avendo degli scatti, pareva quasi che saltasse. Dopo qualche secondo, Erwin capì che stava singhiozzando.

“Non doveva…”  
“Rivaille, calmati.”  
Gli posò una mano sulla testa, accarezzandogli i capelli, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.

Non servì a nulla.

“Non doveva vedermi così!”  
Lacrime calde iniziarono a scorrergli sulle guance, ed Erwin non poté fare a meno di pensare che era ironico che si stessero mescolando alle tracce di sperma che probabilmente ancora aveva in volto.

La stanza si riempì di suoni che mai aveva udito prima di quel momento, era come se delle nuove onomatopee stessero imprimendosi sulle pareti. Il comandante non avrebbe mai voluto che ciò accadesse. Strinse Rivaille ancora di più, al punto che quando quest’ultimo parlò la sua voce uscì flebile ed indebolita dai singhiozzi.

“Non avrebbe mai dovuto vedermi così…”  
“Non è colpa tua.”  
“Gli ho fatto del male…”

Quella sera, il caporale non si addormentò piangendo unicamente perché dopo un po’ iniziò ad avvertire una vocina nel suo cervello che urlava: _Ti devi pulire! Ti devi pulire!_

*

 

_Eren, dove sono i tuoi occhi?_

_Eren… non li vedo più._

 

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Sentì il proprio corpo madido di sudore, ma sul collo avvertiva una sensazione di freddo, come se qualcuno stesse soffiandogli sulla pelle.

Strinse la coperta tra le mani, portandosela fin sotto il mento, ignorando il proprio corpo che pareva come essersi surriscaldato. Con gli occhi che vagavano nell’oscurità, cercò di pensare a cosa lo aveva ridotto in quello stato, a cosa la sua mente aveva partorito in quelle poche ore di sonno; quando si accorse di avere un’erezione, assieme ad una vampata di calore salirono anche delle lacrime.

Ricordò.

Ricordò l’immagine del caporale sul pavimento, vestito solo di cinghie e con le manette che gli cingevano i polsi. Rivide il suo volto spaventato, gli occhi sottili che sembravano come spegnersi, il suo corpo lucido di sudore, i muscoli contratti.

Tutto ciò, ogni singolo particolare che il suo sguardo aveva catturato, gli era stato appena riportato in sogno, un sogno però arricchito di fronzoli nati dalla fantasia di un adolescente e che si erano insinuati tra quelle immagini senza che Eren lo volesse.

Era così nato il ritratto di un caporale lascivo, che lo osservava come se volesse mangiarlo, e che con voce pacata e suadente gli chiedeva di avvicinarsi a lui.

Ma Eren non lo faceva. Stava lì fermo sulla soglia dell’ufficio del comandante ed iniziava a piangere a dirotto, fino a che le sue guance non diventavano fradice e bollenti, e poi iniziava a masturbarsi dolorosamente, gemendo e piagnucolando al tempo stesso.

Era da un paio di notti che oramai faceva quel sogno.

Non riusciva mai a venire ed al suo risveglio non aveva il coraggio di toccarsi.

Nuove e calde lacrime cominciarono a scendergli lungo i lati del viso senza controllo, dalla sua gola salirono prima dei piccoli singhiozzi, poi dei lamenti veri e propri.

Si mise su un lato, tenendo stretto a sé il cuscino cercando di far morire la sua erezione contro di esso.

Continuò a piangere, non riuscendo nemmeno a formulare un pensiero logico, a trovare una ragione per ciò che gli stava accadendo; riusciva solo a sentire un dolore tremendo all’altezza del petto ed in mezzo alle gambe. Morse il cuscino, la stoffa fu impregnata di un misto di muco e lacrime, i singhiozzi scossero le sue membra a tal punto da provocargli altro dolore.

Poco prima di ripiombare in un sonno agitato e quasi febbricitante, ripensò alle parole che il caporale gli aveva detto in sogno, poco prima che Eren si svegliasse.

_Eren, dove sono i tuoi occhi?_

_Eren… non li vedo più_

 

-

Si era spesso ritrovato coperto di sangue.

Quella lurida e viscosa sostanza gli aveva tinto le vesti innumerevoli volte, aveva reso le sue mani scarlatte, si era insinuata tra le ciocche di suoi capelli, e lui aveva sempre cercato di liberarsene sfregando energicamente con la salvietta che si portava sempre dietro, nonostante sapesse che, trattandosi di sangue di titano, sarebbe evaporato dopo qualche secondo.  
Ma lui cercava comunque di pulirsi, di togliersi di dosso quel liquido disgustoso, perché era una cosa che _doveva_ fare. Lo sporco gli dava una sensazione di soffocamento, faceva nascere il panico dentro di lui, nonostante nessuno potesse notarlo a causa della sua espressione apatica.

Era come avere una grossa mano polverosa che gli penetrava nella gola e gli stringeva trachea ed esofago, mozzandogli il respiro e facendo anche salire in lui un senso di nausea; quando vedeva lo sporco sentiva il suo cervello che premeva contro il cranio, come se fosse un animale impaurito che avvertiva il suo padrone di un pericolo imminente: _C’è della polvere lì, attento attento!_

Nonostante però avesse passato anni ed anni a togliersi il sangue di dosso e a fronteggiare lo sporco presente in ogni angolo di questo mondo, non si era mai sentito insozzato come adesso.

Si osservò le braccia e gli parve di averle immerse fino al gomito in una vasca ricolma di sangue umano.

Non solo si sentiva addosso lo sporco, ma anche la _colpa_.

Per questo vedeva le sue braccia ridotte a quel modo, le vedeva come quelle di un brutale assassino, un sadico che non si era nemmeno degnato di lavarsi il sangue di dosso.

_Gli ho fatto del male._

Appoggiò la fronte alle piastrelle bagnate, lasciando che l’acqua gli scorresse lungo la schiena.

_Ho fatto del male ad Eren._

Aveva avvertito una spaccatura nella realtà quando Eren lo aveva visto ridotto a quel modo.

Avrebbe voluto coprirgli gli occhi e poi sussurrargli all’orecchio di dimenticare ogni cosa.

Quel ragazzino, quello stupido moccioso che non sapeva nemmeno bussare, non avrebbe mai dovuto vederlo in quello stato, non avrebbe mai dovuto vederlo assieme ad Erwin, non era giusto, i suoi occhi erano troppo… _innocenti_ per queste cose.

I suoi occhi…

Rivaille non era più riuscito a vederli.

Li cercava tra la folla ogni giorno e non li trovava mai; anche quando riusciva a vedere Eren, i loro sguardi non si incrociavano più.

Quindici anni. Eren aveva solo quindici anni e lui era riuscito a rovinarlo. Con tutta probabilità, aveva fatto sì che il sentimento di devozione che Eren provava nei suoi confronti si fosse trasformato in qualcosa di confuso e distorto, qualcosa di brutto da nascondere nei meandri della propria anima.

Si era detto moltissime volte che doveva stare attento, che doveva trattare quel sentimento così bello con cautela… che lo doveva proteggere.

Batté un pugno contro le piastrelle con rabbia e queste si incrinarono leggermente, mentre le sue nocche divennero rossastre.

Chiuse l’acqua, si avvolse mise un asciugamano in testa ed uscì dal bagno.

Al suo passaggio sia il pavimento che il tappeto vennero cosparsi d’acqua oramai tiepida; vide Erwin alzare lo sguardo da un mucchio di fogli e posarlo su di lui.

“Quanto sono stato dentro?”  
“… tre ore, Rivaille.”

Si alzò e si avvicinò al caporale, iniziando a strofinargli i capelli con l’asciugamano.

“ Se continui così ti si consumerà la pelle.”  
“ Non importa.”  
Teneva la testa bassa, ma riusciva comunque a sentire gli occhi di Erwin su di lui.

Sentì il suo braccio del comandante cingergli le spalle, il suo mento appoggiarsi sopra la sua testa. Non lo strinse a sé, però. Da quando aveva provato a calmarlo a quel modo e non aveva avuto successo, sembrava non avere intenzione di rifarlo mai più.

“Tu non hai fatto niente, lo capisci? Posso comprendere che tu stia male per via del fatto di essere stato visto a quel modo da Eren, ma non hai colpe.”  
“Non puoi comprendere. Non è possibile che tu possa farlo. So che è stato un caso, so che è stato tutto un fottuto incidente, ma ho comunque mancato al mio dovere.”  
“E quale sarebbe il tuo dovere, Rivaille?”  
Non lo disse con tono curioso o irritato, anzi. Sembrava che conoscesse già la risposta a quella domanda ma che volesse semplicemente udirla provenire dalle labbra del caporale.

Stettero in silenzio per qualche secondo. Rivaille si avvicinò un poco al corpo di Erwin, cercando calore, poiché l’acqua sulla propria pelle stava diventando fredda.

“Proteggerlo.”  
Questa fu la sua risposta dopo quegli attimi di silenzio.

“E’ una cosa difficile da fare.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Perché lo vuoi proteggere? Sai darmi una risposta?”  
No, non sapeva farlo. Scosse la testa ed Erwin riprese ad asciugargli i capelli, per poi mettergli l’asciugamano sulle spalle.

“Rivaille, tu cosa provi per me?”  
Gli occhi del caporale si spalancarono. In tutti quegli anni, Erwin non aveva mai posto quesiti di questo tipo, nessuno dei due l’aveva mai fatto. Anche nei momenti di incertezza, quando per il dubbio si sentivano entrambi frustrati, mai si erano posti queste domande a vicenda; non era così che usavano comunicare, loro. Forse perché se si usavano le semplici parole per esprimere ciò che si provava, appariva tutto tremendamente patetico ed effimero.

Rivaille fece un passo indietro e fissò Erwin negli occhi.

Fece il saluto, battendosi un il pugno destro sul petto.

Erwin annuì lentamente, fissandolo con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.

“Nient’altro?”  
Il caporale abbassò il pugno e si avvicinò di nuovo ad Erwin. Gli prese la mano e se la portò vicino alla bocca per poi baciargli delicatamente il dorso ed il palmo, dopodiché vi appoggiò la guancia, come se stesse chiedendo di essere accarezzato.

Non era questo che gli stava dicendo con quel gesto, però, Erwin lo capì.

Stava esprimendo desiderio, possessione, ma anche affetto. Rivaille non voleva mai usare le parole per comunicare questo genere di cose, anzi, probabilmente non ne era in grado. Ma si faceva capire, almeno da Erwin. Lui lo capiva _sempre_.

Fece scivolare la sua mano dalla guancia del caporale al suo mento, prendendolo delicatamente tra il pollice e l’indice; lo sollevò leggermente e poi chinò la testa, baciando Rivaille quasi a fior di labbra. Quest’ultimo  si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi, approfondendo il bacio, ma senza coinvolgere le loro lingue. Fu un qualcosa di molto casto, specie per il loro standard, ma entrambi sentirono di aver bisogno unicamente di quello.

Tuttavia Rivaille non compì quel gesto per avere un qualche tipo di soddisfazione, e difatti non ne ottenne. In un certo senso, aveva appena avuto una conversazione con Erwin riguardo ai sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Pensarci in questi termini gli fece storcere il naso, era qualcosa di tremendamente surreale, sembrava quasi che non stesse nemmeno pensando a loro due.

“Vestiti.” Gli disse a bassa voce, allontanandosi lentamente dalle sua labbra “Se rimani ancora così ti ammalerai.”

“Vestimi tu.”  
Erwin sospirò e andò a prendere i vestiti di ricambio di Rivaille, perfettamente ripiegati sul divanetto. Da quando erano stati scoperti da Eren, Rivaille stava ostentando uno strano bisogno di premure. Non che non avesse mai gradito essere viziato, ma in quei pochi giorni sembrava necessitare non solo attenzioni ma di essere osannato, come se desiderasse essere al centro di ogni cosa.

Il comandante lo guardò per un attimo, ancora nudo e bagnato, con solo l’asciugamano sulle spalle ed i capelli umidi arruffati, poi gli si avvicinò ed iniziò a vestirlo con cura, come avrebbe fatto una madre con il proprio figlio piccolo.

Pensò che lo amava.

  
  
  
Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: Ecco il secondo capitolo, come promesso. Per il terzo ci vorrà un po' di più ma spero che chi segue questa storia pensi che valga la pena aspettare.  
> Come vedete in questo capitolo è successo effettivamente qualcosa e d'ora in poi spero sarà sempre così, non credo di aver bisogno di capitoli di transizione. Non so che altro dire, ci ho lavorato molto e spero piaccia.  
> Buon anno a tutti!
> 
> Baci Mattie


	3. 3

**_Capitolo 3_ **

  
Sognò di essere in una sorta di strana fabbrica.  
Anzi, pareva più che altro lo studio di un falegname o qualcosa del genere. In piedi davanti al banco da lavoro, Rivaille osservava dei piccoli fantocci di stoffa. Erano più o meno tutti uguali, con la testa tonda, malamente cuciti e disposti in fila sopra al banco e sembravano come aspettare qualcosa.  
Dopo qualche attimo, si accorse che in piedi accanto a lui c’era Erwin con addosso quello che sembrava un grembiule da lavoro, e lo guardava fisso senza muoversi o parlare, sorridendogli solo di tanto in tanto.  
Alle sue spalle, invece, c’era Eren con lo contemplava con occhi adoranti, tenendo stampato in faccia un largo sorriso.  
Nonostante la presenza di ben tre persone, non vi era un suono in quella stanza, nemmeno quello dei loro respiri.  
Spostò lo sguardo alla sua destra e notò uno strano marchingegno che non aveva mai visto prima. La parte superiore aveva una forma ad imbuto, mentre quella inferiore era una massa di ingranaggi e interruttori, tutti compattati in una forma quadrata.  
Quando tornò a guardare il banco, i piccoli fantocci iniziarono a muoversi. Correvano in maniera scomposta, andando a sbattere ovunque. Uno di loro corse in direzione di Rivaille, saltandogli sulla mano. Il caporale avvertì un dolore acuto attraversargli l’arto e scaraventò il fantoccio contro al muro, notando solo in quel momento che tutti loro avevano una piccola bocca colma di spilli.  
Per qualche strano motivo, non tamponò la propria ferita, dalla quale stavano sgorgando piccole gocce di sangue. Erwin allungò una mano ed afferrò uno dei fantocci per la collottola e lo portò verso la strana macchina vicino a Rivaille per poi farlo cadere nell’imbuto. Vi fu un’agghiacciante rumore metallico e poi una nuvola di vapore uscì dalla macchina.  
Sorrise ancora a Rivaille, indicandogli il banco con un gesto della mano, e Rivaille capì che lo stava incitando a fare la stessa cosa che aveva appena fatto lui. Il caporale allungò una mano con decisione ed afferrò uno dei piccoli fantocci per poi buttarlo dentro l’imbuto.  
Assieme ad Erwin, iniziò a compiere la stessa azione con tutti gli altri fantocci, qualche volta venendo anche morso. Nonostante all’inizio sembrassero pochi, Rivaille ebbe l’impressione che il loro numero continuasse a crescere. Ogni volta che ne distruggeva uno ne spuntava un altro dal nulla.  
Dopo un po’ di tempo (non seppe dire quanto) notò che Erwin stava costruendo dei piccoli omini di legno, e quando li liberava dalle sue mani questi si avventavano contro i fantocci di stoffa, combattendoli, a volte riuscendo anche a tramortirli cosicché Rivaille potesse poi distruggerli senza troppe difficoltà.  
Ma altri non ci riuscivano.  
Altri cadevano inermi sul bancone da lavoro, diventando d’intralcio agli altri piccoli soldati di legno. Così sia lui che Erwin era costretti a buttare anche loro nell’imbuto per farli a pezzi.  
Eren si avvicinò ai due uomini ed allungò una mano verso l’imbuto.  
Rivaille sbarrò gli occhi e gli afferrò il polso prima che potesse commettere una sciocchezza.  
 _No, Eren!_  
Cercò di dirgli, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono. Eren gli sorrise e ritornò a posizionarsi dietro di lui, poggiando la fronte alla spalla del caporale in un gesto affettuoso che quasi mozzò il fiato di Rivaille.  
Erwin accanto a lui continuava ad aiutarlo nel suo lavoro, distruggendo fantocci e costruendo piccoli soldati di legno.  
Ad un certo punto, questi ultimi iniziarono ad avere qualcosa di strano. Cambiarono forma e colore ed iniziarono ad attaccare i loro compagni; divennero identici ai fantocci di stoffa.  
 _No, no, no, no, no!_  
Erwin iniziò a prenderli a manciate e a buttarli nell’imbuto, mentre Eren continuava a stare attaccato al caporale, osservandolo e strofinando la testa contro la sua spalla come avrebbe fatto un cane.  
 _No, basta!_  
Eren allungò ancora la mano verso l’imbuto e Rivaille lo trattenne ancora, con più forza.  
Rimase lì immobile stringendo la mano di Eren ed osservando Erwin che svolgeva il suo lavoro, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
-  
   
Alcuni rami gli sferzarono il viso, procurandogli piccoli graffi sulle guance e sulla fronte.  
Scorse sotto di sé tracce di sangue fresco, ma nessun arto, nessun vestito, nulla che facesse pensare che i titani avessero avanzato qualcosa.  
Questa volta non era un gruppo piccolo, questa volta si trattava di qualcosa di ben più serio. Era stato pianificato che li fermassero prima che potessero anche solo raggiungere il muro, o i danni all’interno sarebbero stati irreparabili.  
Eren si fermò, appostandosi su un ramo molto alto. Poco lontano, vide Armin fare lo stesso.  
“Non va bene…”  
Lo sentì dire. Strinse i denti.  
“Che cosa non va bene?”  
“Non so quanti siano, ma devono essere piuttosto grandi. Guarda gli alberi lì in fondo.”  
Armin puntò con il dito davanti a loro ed Eren assottigliò gli occhi per poter osservare meglio. C’erano molti alberi caduti o spezzati a metà, alcuni di essi avevano il tronco molto spesso. Davano l’impressione di essere robusti… o di esserlo stati.  
Un gruppo di soldati passò sopra le loro teste. Eren deglutì.  
“Dici che dovrei…?”  
“Non lo so, aspetterei di vedere com’è la situazione. E’ possibile che molti di loro siano già stati eliminati, in quel caso si creerebbe solo un grande panico. Andiamo avanti.”  
Era incredibile come Armin riuscisse a ragionare a mente fredda in certe situazioni, ad essere logico e tranquillo, quando nella vita di ogni giorno spesso poteva andare in crisi anche per una sciocchezza.  
Saltò dal ramo e si diresse verso gli alberi caduti, al seguito di Armin.  
Quando arrivarono trovarono solo desolazione, ma da quel punto poterono udire versi ed urla provenienti da destra.  
“Si sono spostati, andiamo!”  
Si immersero di nuovo in mezzo agli alberi, ogni tanto qualche soldato passava loro di fianco. Un titano alto più o meno cinque metri venne loro incontro con la bocca spalancata e Armin gli girò attorno per poi ucciderlo con un unico profondo taglio sul collo. Si accorsero presto che quello era l’unico titano di quella misura.  
Giunsero nel centro della ressa, dove cinque titani alti tra i dieci ed i venti metri stavano cercando di passare oltre un gruppo di soldati per poter correre in direzione delle mura. Due di loro avevano la bocca particolarmente grande, uno aveva anche le braccia molto lunghe.  
Armin vide uno dei titani afferrare al volo un soldato per la gamba e portarselo alla bocca e non riuscì a trattenere un urlo di terrore.  
Eren invece, assistendo a quella scena, ebbe l’impulso di buttarsi nella mischia senza pensarci troppo. Riuscì a controllarsi per miracolo, facendo appello al proprio senso di responsabilità.  
 _Io non posso morire. Hanno bisogno di me._  
“Armin tu vai a sinistra, io vado a destra.”  
L’amico annuì e dopo qualche secondo si separarono. Eren fece un giro lungo per riuscire a ritrovarsi alle spalle del titano che aveva afferrato il soldato, e quando lo ebbe raggiunto gli si buttò addosso con le lame sollevate. Prima che potesse afferrare qualcun altro, gli mozzò la mano, che ricadde a terra con uno strano tonfo per poi iniziare a sprigionare vapore.  
Ancora a mezz’aria, girò le lame verso la faccia del titano, squartandogli parte del naso. Brandelli di sangue e di carne gli volarono addosso, ma lui nemmeno ci fece caso. Gli piantò una lama nella tempia così da poter girare attorno alla sua testa e finire sopra al retro del suo collo.  
Prima che potesse riuscire a tagliarlo, però, si sentì afferrare. Il suo busto fu stretto in una morsa che gli mozzò il respiro e che gli fece scricchiolare le ossa; fissò le fronde degli alberi con gli occhi sbarrati, mentre dall’angolo della sua bocca iniziò a colare un filo di sangue.  
Il titano portò Eren di fronte a sé, capovolgendolo per via del cambio di posizione della mano. Eren sentì il sangue andargli alla testa, le sue interiora che venivano schiacciate dalla mano di quell’essere schifoso che probabilmente ora stava decidendo se addentargli prima le gambe o prima il cranio.  
Guardò quegli occhi vuoti con disgusto, ringhiando come un cane di fronte ad un estraneo.  
Si portò una mano vicino alla bocca e affondò i denti nel dorso.  
Fu come se la mano del titano esplodesse. Brandelli di carne rossastra volarono ovunque, mentre Eren ricadeva sul terreno a testa in giù per poi rimettersi subito in posizione eretta e lanciarsi verso il titano. Le sue fauci addentarono quello che rimaneva del braccio del nemico ed iniziarono a strappare carne. Continuò a morderlo come un animale rabbioso fino ad arrivare al suo collo; gli staccò la testa di netto utilizzando in contemporanea denti e mani.  
Il corpo massicciò precipitò a terra ed Eren si voltò verso i titani ancora in vita. Non’appena lo videro, gli altri soldati si scansarono impauriti, mentre Eren prese a correre verso il piccolo gruppo, facendo cadere due titani e staccando il braccio ad uno di loro.  
“Caporale Rivaille!”  
Uno degli uomini urlò quel nome, e dopo poco Eren riuscì a vedere il caporale che usciva dagli alberi per saltare sulla spalla di un titano e tagliargli di netto il braccio. Quando ebbe tagliato anche l’altro gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli, calandosi sul suo collo per poi piantare una lama proprio al centro di esso e tirarla verso il basso. Riuscì ad allontanarsi prima di essere investito dagli spruzzi di sangue.  
“Quello più grande si protegge il collo, dategli addosso, mozzategli il braccio!”  
Urlò, e i soldati obbedirono senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Rivaille si guardò attorno, appostato sul cadavere del titano che aveva appena abbattuto. Quando il suo sguardo si posò su Eren, quest’ultimo girò velocemente la testa dall’altra parte e si diede una spinta verso il titano dal braccio mozzato che aveva fatto cadere poco prima. Gli diede un pugno sulla schiena, atterrandolo di nuovo, e poi con un morso  gli stacco un pezzo di collo. Continuò ad infierire sul quel corpo anche quando iniziò ad evaporare.  
“Jaeger, smettila!”  
Udì la sua voce, ma non la ascoltò. Non riuscì ad ascoltarla. Si issò in piedi e senza badare ai soldati davanti a lui si buttò contro ad un altro nemico, prendendogli la testa tra le mani ed iniziando a morderla a sangue. Scalciando riuscì a far scivolare le sue gambe sotto ai piedi e le inchiodò a terra, mentre iniziò a tirare la parte superiore del corpo verso l’alto. Dopo qualche momento di strani versi e grugniti, il corpo del titano si strappò letteralmente in due.  
Eren non lo finì.  
Si fiondò come un cane sulla gamba di un titano accanto a lui, iniziando una lotta insensata fatta di morsi e pugni. Rivaille notò che in tutto questo, Eren stava tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
“Finite quello spezzato a metà, io mi occupo di quel moccioso!”  
Eren continuava a rimanere attaccato alla gamba del titano, mentre quest’ultimo lo prendeva a pugni sulla testa. Era uno spettacolo davvero patetico.  
“Piantala, Jaeger, ammazzalo e basta!”  
Lo vide strappare l’intera gamba del titano, ma dopo non pensò ad affondare i denti dietro al suo collo, ma ad attaccare le braccia.  
“Dannazione.” Mormorò tra i denti “E’ fuori controllo!”  
Si precipitò verso Eren, ma non’appena fu abbastanza vicino da vedere le macchie di sangue sui suoi denti, Eren si alzò di scatto, iniziando a correre verso gli alberi.  
“Fermati!”  
Lasciando il compito di uccidere i titani oramai ridotti a brandelli al resto della squadra, Rivaille si mise all’inseguimento di Eren, che pareva come impazzito. Andava a sbattere contro agli alberi, girava in tondo… sembrava che volesse a tutti i costi dargli le spalle. Dei soldati arrivarono dalla direzione in cui stava correndo Eren, e per poco quest’ultimo non gli investì.  
Rivaille non rallentò, urlò loro di non badarci e cercò di accelerare, passando più velocemente da un ramo all’altro. Quando riuscì a raggiungere Eren non provò nemmeno più a chiamarlo. Gli saltò sulla testa per poi appendersi si suoi capelli, calandosi davanti alla sua faccia.  
“Fermo!”  
Non’appena lo vide, Eren chiuse immediatamente gli occhi. Irrimediabilmente andò a sbattere contro un albero dopo pochi secondi; il caporale riuscì ad evitare di rimanere schiacciato saltando all’ultimo momento e posizionandosi su un ramo molto spesso a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Eren.  
“Jaeger, guardami!”  
L’altro non si mosse. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e il corpo premuto contro l’albero, mugugnando ogni tanto come avrebbe fatto un cane sofferente.  
Rivaille si morse il labbro e strinse i pugni. Fece un passo verso Eren e gli prese la faccia tra le mani… o meglio, posizionò le mani poco sopra i suoi enormi denti, cercando poi di dirigerlo verso di sé con tutta la forza che aveva.  
“Apri gli occhi!” Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo “Ti ordino di guardarmi!”  
Niente.  
Il caporale digrignò i denti per la frustrazione e abbassò la testa.  
Parlò di nuovo, questa volta la sua voce fu molto più bassa.  
“Eren…” Il titano emise un verso roco “… apri gli occhi, per favore.”  
Quando rialzò la testa, si trovò davanti a due enormi sfere verdi. I raggi del sole che filtravano tra il fogliame degli alberi illuminarono gli occhi di Eren, e Rivaille poté persino vedere riflessa in essi la propria immagine.  
Spostò una mano sulla punta del naso di Eren, carezzandolo lievemente.  
“Bravo.”  
Disse, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
Vide le orecchie a punta di Eren abbassarsi, il suo sguardo diventare liquido, e pensò in effetti tra l’Eren originale e la sua forma di titano non cambiava poi molto. Era solo un marmocchio un po’ più grande.  
Si appoggiò contro al suo naso e, letteralmente, lo abbracciò.  
Sentì il respiro del gigante farsi più lento. La sua testa ora si muoveva appena.  
“Adesso calmati, va bene?”  
Lo fece. Respirò sempre più piano, sempre più lentamente, ad un certo punto chiuse anche gli occhi. Dopo un po’, quell’enorme corpo si dissolse in una nuvola di vapore che nascose la foresta agli occhi del caporale.  
Quando questa scomparve, si ritrovò Eren, ora umano e sonnecchiante, tra le braccia.  
   
-  
   
 _Ha perso il controllo?_  
Ho detto di no, credeva di aver visto altri titani al di là degli alberi.  
 _Eppure mi hanno detto che…_  
   
Udì delle voci molto vicine a lui. Provò a muoversi ma si sentiva tremendamente indolenzito, come se il suo intero corpo fosse stato riempito con delle pietre.  
Sfiorò qualcosa di liscio e fresco con le dita e capì di essere disteso su un letto.  
Sollevò leggermente le palpebre, riuscendo così ad intravedere due sagome sfocate non molto distanti dal letto; riconobbe subito il caporale che gli dava le spalle.  
Non riuscì a tenere gli occhi aperti per molto. Sentiva le palpebre pesanti e brucianti, come se non avesse dormito per giorni, e nonostante i suoi sforzi di mantenerle sollevate, esse calarono tremolanti, facendolo precipitare di nuovo nel buio.  
   
 _…occupo io. Ti assicuro che ha solo cercato di proteggerci._  
   
   
-  
   
Quando si risvegliò era già calata la sera. Si sentiva molto meglio, rinvigorito dal lungo sonno, ma ancora confuso. Sapeva di essere ancora steso sul letto ma non era sicuro che fosse il suo, gli sembrava che avesse qualcosa di… diverso.  
Ma non si trattava della dimensione o della disposizione in base alla finestra, no si trattava di qualcos’altro.  
Quel letto aveva… un _odore_ diverso, ecco.  
Lasciò che i suoi occhi si abituassero all’oscurità, un’oscurità non totale grazie ai raggi lunari che penetravano dalla finestra, e quando riuscì a guardarsi meglio attorno decretò che quella non era decisamente la sua camera. La mobilia era disposta in modo diverso, la stanza era leggermente più grande e così anche il letto, ad una piazza e mezza.  
Con un po’ di fatica, Eren si issò a sedere, sostando poi leggermente ricurvo e con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.  
“Ben svegliato.”  
Ci mancò poco che cacciasse un grido. Lì di fronte a lui, quasi completamente immerso nel buio, vi era il caporale Rivaille seduto su una sedia che lo fissava tenendo le braccia incrociate. I suoi occhi grigi parevano possedere una luce tutta loro, che conferiva al suo sguardo già truce qualcosa di ancor più minaccioso che fece rabbrividire Eren.  
“C-caporale…” Deglutì senza quasi rendersene conto, poi si guardò attorno, cercando di evitare gli occhi del caporale Rivaille. “Per quanto ho dormito?”  
“Otto ore, più o meno. E’ mezzanotte.”  
La sua voce era praticamente atona, ma il suo sguardo e la sua postura esprimevano severità, pertanto Eren si sentiva comunque molto intimorito dalla sua presenza.  
“E’ rimasto lì tutto il tempo?”  
Chiese dopo qualche secondo tenendo lo sguardo basso e stringendo la coperta tra le mani.  
“Non avevo scelta dal momento che il mio letto è occupato da un moccioso.”  
 _Il suo letto?_  
Gli ci vollero un paio di attimi per comprendere. Quando capì effettivamente ciò che il caporale gli aveva detto, un brivido gli percosse la schiena.  
Era quindi lui, Eren, coricato nel letto del caporale Rivaille? Era il suo odore quello che aveva sentito al risveglio?  
Si morse il labbro inferiore. Nella sua mente fece capolino l’immagine artefatta di Rivaille addormentato; i capelli leggermente sparpagliati sul cuscino, i pugni stretti, l’aria contratta persino nel sonno… il suo fantasticare si interruppe quando il caporale, quello reale, quello che gli stava di fronte, fece di nuovo sentire la sua voce.  
“Dormi in maniera davvero scomposta. Quel letto non è mai stato un tale disastro.”  
Avvertì una nota di disgusto nella sua voce.  
Rischiando quasi di cadere per la troppa irruenza, scese dal letto e si mise a sistemarlo, tirando indietro la coperta per poter rimettere a posto il lenzuolo pieno di pieghe. Le sue mani tremavano, il battito del suo cuore gli pareva esageratamente potente; riusciva a sentirlo in gola.  
“Mi scusi! Non avevo intenzione di-”  
“Eren.” Il ragazzo si bloccò. Per pochi secondi, parve essersi come pietrificato “Lascia perdere e siediti. Sono stato io a farti portare nella mia stanza, e non perché tu potessi disfare il mio letto per poi rimetterlo a posto.”  
Il più giovane ubbidì in maniera praticamente istantanea. Si sedette sul letto, tenendo le mani sulle ginocchia in una posizione esageratamente composta che dava l’idea che fosse molto ansioso.  
“P-perché mi ha fatto portare nella sua stanza?”  
“In primo luogo, perché non avevo voglia di portarti in braccio fino alla tua. E secondariamente perché avevo intenzione di parlarti.”  
Eren notò che gli occhi del caporale, di solito freddi  distanti, davano l’impressione di stare cercando i suoi. Da quando lo aveva visto nell’ufficio del comandante Erwin, Eren si era trattenuto dal ricercare il contatto visivo col caporale, e nonostante gli avesse fatto male non gli era costato molta fatica, poiché era convinto che Rivaille non solo non si sarebbe mai accorto della cosa, ma che l’avrebbe valutato come un fatto positivo.  
Ma ora il ragazzo sentiva che c’era qualcosa di diverso. Non riusciva a ricordare, trasformarsi in titano gli portava sempre via un pezzo di memoria, creava un vuoto dentro la sua mente che riusciva a colmare in parte solo grazie ai racconti di chi gli stava attorno, eppure percepiva che doveva essere successo qualcosa che aveva fatto sì che gli occhi del caporale incontrassero i suoi. E ciò lo metteva in imbarazzo, perché gli sembrava che Rivaille gli avesse letto nella mente, che avesse visto ciò che vedeva lui quasi ogni notte.  
Deglutì e tremò, preso dall’agitazione, come un bambino sorpreso dalla madre a rubare dolci.  
Tenne lo sguardo basso, e capì che Rivaille si stava avvicinando solo perché udì il rumore dei suoi passi sul pavimento, poi avvertì il suo peso sul letto.  
Si era seduto vicino alle sue gambe e continuava a fissarlo in volto.  
“Eren, guardami.”  
Quel suo tono di voce stranamente dolce fece sì che Eren automaticamente fece come gli fu ordinato. A dire la verità, quel tono non era esattamente _dolce_ ma c’era qualcosa di _morbido_ in esso… difficile da spiegare, era comunque un’inflessione che non aveva mai sentito nella voce del caporale.  
Quando le sue iridi verdi si rifletterono in quelle grigie di Rivaille, Eren avvertì come un senso di déjà vu. Perché sembrava che entrambi avessero gli occhi tristi?  
Il caporale si avvicinò ancora, le molle del letto cigolarono sotto il suo peso, e quando fu proprio accanto ad Eren gli prese il viso tra le mani e sospirò. Sembrava sollevato.  
“Bravo.”  
La prima reazione del più giovane non fu quella di arrossire, né diede alcun segno di essere shockato dallo strano gesto. La sua prima reazione fu quella di chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la sua fronte contro quella di Rivaille, che si era avvicinato abbastanza da poterglielo permettere.  
Il senso di déjà vu lo investì di nuovo e per un attimo si sentì come trasportato in un luogo totalmente diverso, in una situazione diversa, e questo senso di estraneità lo cullò per qualche secondo, facendolo rilassare, facendolo smettere di pensare.  
Quando ritornò alla realtà, tuttavia, realizzò l’intimo contatto che stava avendo col caporale, e si tirò indietro, lasciando Rivaille ad accarezzare l’aria.  
L’uomo fletté leggermente le dita, per poi abbassare la mani.  
“Non avrei mai voluto che tu mi vedessi a quel modo.”  
 _Eh?_  
“Ti chiederei di dimenticare, ma so che non è una cosa possibile. Come so che non è possibile che ora tu possa guardarmi senza pensare a ciò che hai visto, senza pensare a _quelle cose_. Ma ti chiedo una cortesia, Eren.”  
Il ragazzino annuì senza dire una parola. Nonostante Rivaille gli avesse detto di volergli parlare, non si era aspettato nessuna delle parole che erano uscite dalle sue labbra.  
“Non smettere di guardarmi. Non importa a cosa pensi mentre lo fai, solo… non smettere.”  
Calò il silenzio. Eren si portò una mano al petto, stringendo il tessuto della maglietta come se stesse scavando per cercare di arrivare al cuore.  
 _Allora se n’era accorto._  
Strinse i denti, osservando il viso del caporale. Riuscì ancora una volta a leggervi una tristezza malinconica, arrendevole per così dire.  
“I-io non voglio smettere di guardarla” si fece largo sul suo volto un sorriso nervoso “non avrei mai voluto nemmeno provarci. Caporale io… io già pensavo a _quelle cose_ , quando la guardavo.”  
Le sue guance si imporporarono, ma nonostante questo  e nonostante lo sguardo allibito di Rivaille, Eren volle continuare a parlare.  
“Ammetto di non aver mai immaginato qualcosa di simile a ciò che ho visto, ma i miei pensieri erano della stessa natura. Però…” Un velo di lacrime iniziò a formarsi sui suoi occhi verdi. “… io credevo che lei potesse fare quelle cose solo nella mia immaginazione. E’ stupido ed imbarazzante, lo so, ma è così. E fintanto che né ero convinto mi sentivo in colpa, sì, ma mi sentivo anche vicino a lei come nessun’altro… e…” Le sue guance cominciarono a bagnarsi. “… e vederla a quel modo mi ha fatto capire che non era vero.”  
Scoppiò a piangere.  
Si mise a singhiozzare come un bambino piccolo e non tentò nemmeno di asciugare le lacrime che dal suo viso ricadevano sul lenzuolo. Rivaille prestò attenzione alle piccole gocce che macchiarono il suo letto solo per un attimo, perché il volto piangente di Eren sembrò catturare tutta l’energia presente nella stanza, come se Eren stesso ne fosse diventato il centro.  
Posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, sentendo il suo corpo sobbalzare per via dei singhiozzi.  
“Eren…”  
“Mi sono illuso tutto il tempo.” Parlò a voce alta, senza smettere di piangere. “E vederla lì col comandante me lo ha fatto realizzare. Lei… lei fa quelle cose e non pensa a me, non c’entrano niente con me, lei è un adulto con una vita sua… e io sono solo uno stupido ragazzino che non aveva capito niente!”  
Strinse i pugni e i denti, alcune lacrime gli finirono sulle labbra ed Eren ne percepì il gusto salato. Serrò le palpebre, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dal continuare a piangere, ma ovviamente quel gesto non servì a nulla.  
Quando sentì le mani di Rivaille sfiorare le sue riaprì gli occhi.  
Le mani pallide dell’uomo districarono le dita contratte di Eren; il ragazzino rilassò le mani e Rivaille ne accarezzò i palmi.  
“Hai le mani sporche di terra.”  
“Mi scusi…”  
“Non scusarti, la mia era solo un’osservazione.”  
Fece scivolare le proprie mani dai palmi di Eren fino ai suoi polsi e poi ancora su fino stringergli le braccia.  
Non avvertì una spiacevole sensazione di disgusto e soffocamento dopo avergli toccato le mani sporche e questo non solo lo stupì ma lo spinse a cercare un contatto maggiore, cosa a cui solitamente non era per nulla avvezzo.  
Rafforzò la presa su Eren e lo attirò verso di sé, avvicinandosi anche lui nel medesimo istante.  
I loro corpi aderirono in maniera dura, rozza, senza che uno avvolgesse l’altro, ma non per questo l’emozione di Eren tardò a mostrarsi, dal momento che le sue gote divennero subito rosee.  
“C-caporale… cosa sta facendo?”  
Quella domanda sensata, ma alquanto fuori luogo sembrò urtare Rivaille.  
“Non lo vedi? Ti sto abbracciando.”  
Eren dovette trattenere una piccola risata. Se per caso se la fosse lasciata sfuggire, era certo che il caporale lo avrebbe odiato.  
“Non… non è questo il modo corretto di abbracciare qualcuno.” Disse, e Rivaille alzò il viso, incontrando il suo sguardo. “Perché così non mi permette di ricambiare, vede?”  
Provò, tremante ma con aria decisa, a stringere a sé il caporale, ma le sue braccia era bloccate contro il suo petto e tenute ferme dalle mani dell’uomo.  
Rivaille parve per un attimo confuso. Sapeva come si abbracciava una persona, sapeva cos’erano gli abbracci, dunque… perché aveva bloccato Eren a quel modo?  
Si mise a pensare, alla ricerca di una risposta, e nella sua mente si fecero strada le immagini degli unici abbracci che aveva mai ricevuto, quelli da parte di Erwin. Non erano stati tanti, ne particolarmente lunghi, ma ognuno di essi gli era rimasto impresso nella sua rarità, ed analizzandoli si rese lentamente conto del fatto che non aveva mai realmente ricambiato uno solo di quegli abbracci.  
Vedeva la figura di Erwin fargli ombra, stringerlo a sé, e poi vedeva le proprie mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano.  
Si rese conto di aver stretto Eren a quel modo perché voleva fare in modo che non lo ricambiasse, che fosse lui l’unico ad avere il controllo di quel gesto; perché Eren non era come lui. Non avrebbe lasciato ricadere le proprie braccia, le avrebbe strette attorno al suo corpo, e questa cosa per Rivaille era… spaventosa.  
Era qualcosa di estremamente nuovo e innaturale che in un certo senso gli faceva paura, perché non vi era alcuna barriera tra lui ed il ragazzo. Non c’era disgusto da parte di Rivaille né stoicismo da parte di Eren, non c’era nessuno strano rapporto maturato negli anni, non vi era _nulla_ che si frapponesse tra loro.  
Per questo Rivaille si allontanò, spingendo via da sé Eren con forza e abbassando la testa.  
“Devo andare.”  
Disse semplicemente, evitando di guardare Eren in volto. Fece per alzarsi ma Eren lo trattenne cingendogli un polso.  
“Aspetti!” Lo fissò con i grandi occhi lievemente lucidi. “Mi spiace se ho detto qualcosa di male, non intendevo farlo!”  
“Non lo hai fatto. Devo solo andarmene. Ho passato praticamente tutta la giornata qui, marmocchio, ho altro da fare.”  
“Per favore…” Rivaille finalmente si decise a guardarlo dritto in faccia. Vedendo il suo sguardo lucido e supplichevole, avvertì una strana fitta al petto e poi una formicolante sensazione di calore. “… rimanga qui ancora un po’. La prego.”  
L’uomo si rilassò nuovamente sul letto, ma nonostante questo Eren non lasciò la presa sul suo polso.  
 _Che cosa sto facendo?_  
Si chiese. Oramai era più che evidente che cosa provava Eren nei suoi confronti, perché se ne stava lì? Perché continuava ad alimentare le fantasie e le speranze di un ragazzino?  
Vide che Eren aveva iniziato a tremare leggermente, e ripensò per un attimo a quello che gli aveva detto poco fa. Accanto a lui, guardandolo, il ragazzo provava sensazioni di un determinato genere, immaginava situazioni da ‘adulti ‘ e tutto questo, evidentemente, lo rendeva felice ma agitato, lo eccitava e lo spaventava al tempo stesso. E nonostante avesse capito tutto questo, Rivaille lo aveva abbracciato e ora si era fatto convincere a rimare con lui lì, sul letto.  
 _Sono davvero una persona crudele._  
“Posso abbracciarla io?”  
Le mani di Eren arrivarono timidamente a sfiorare i fianchi del caporale, e quest’ultimo non fece nulla per impedire che arrivassero dietro la sua schiena, chiudendolo in una sorta di dolce morsa.  
 _Gli sto facendo ancora del male, lo so._  
Eren lo attirò delicatamente a sé, tanto che il movimento che compì il corpo di Rivaille fu messo in risalto unicamente dal fruscio del lenzuolo. Quando gli fu vicino, Eren poggiò la testa sulla spalla del caporale, stringendo l’uomo contro al proprio corpo _._  
Fu come se i due si incastrassero perfettamente, due forme incomplete che si erano ritrovate.  
Rivaille poteva sentire il calore del viso di Eren anche attraverso il tessuto della camicia.  
 _Questo moccioso…_  
L’uomo sollevò lentamente le braccia, sentendole stranamente pesanti.  
 _… perché deve rendere…_  
Le sue mani si incontrarono sulla schiena di Eren, poi si abbandonarono su di essa.  
 _… tutto così difficile?_  
Fu come se il peso delle sue braccia sul corpo di Eren fece in modo di rendere l’abbraccio più profondo. A dire il vero, il fatto che le sue mani stessero toccando la schiena del ragazzino faceva sì che quel contatto potesse essere definito come _abbraccio_.  
Rivaille si rilassò ed appoggiò la fronte contro la spalla di Eren. Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito, Eren godendosi una sensazione che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto provare al di fuori delle sue fantasie, Rivaille saggiando invece il calore che gli stava dando quel contatto che non esitò a definire, nella sua testa, come il più intimo che avesse mai avuto.  
Quando furono trascorsi alcuni attimi, Eren spezzò il silenzio.  
“Lei mi piace.”  
Lo disse con tono deciso, ma Rivaille riuscì a percepire il suo tremore e sentì la sua stretta rafforzarsi. Pensò a quanto fosse incredibile che un ragazzo così coraggioso e risoluto, un ragazzo che affrontava cose tremende ogni giorno senza sbattere ciglio, non riuscisse a far fronte a quella situazione senza essere tanto spaventato.  
Il caporale non disse nulla, ma carezzò leggermente i capelli di Eren cercando di calmarlo. Non gli piaceva il suo tremore, sembrava quasi che fosse malato.  
Rivaille riuscì nel suo intento, Eren si rilassò e sciolse l’abbraccio. Quando questo accadde, Rivaille si sentì addosso una sensazione di freddo alla quale non era abituato e che lo fece rabbrividire.  
L’unica cosa alla quale riuscì a pensare in quel momento ed in quelli successivi, fu che voleva che quel freddo si placasse e che si facesse di nuovo vivo il calore che lo aveva cullato fino a poco fa.  
   
-  
   
Strusciò il viso contro al petto del ragazzo, sentendo il battito del suo cuore anche attraverso il tessuto della camicia. Era un suono molto rilassante, qualcosa che avrebbe voluto udire ogni notte prima di addormentarsi.  
Alzò lo sguardo, osservando il viso di Eren lievemente illuminato dai raggi lunari che filtravano dalla finestra.  
Era molto rilassato; la bocca lievemente aperta, il respiro lento, la guancia appoggiata sulla sua testa… strano vedere una persona di solito molto agitata e reattiva con quell’aria così pacifica.  
Rivaille si strinse al ragazzo come se fosse un cuscino molto lungo, avvolgendolo con braccia e gambe.  
Per un momento ricordò come erano finiti a quel modo; dopo essersi separati, sciogliendo così l’abbraccio, Rivaille aveva atteso qualche attimo per vedere se riusciva a liberarsi dall’orrida sensazione di freddo che lo pervadeva. Non essendoci riuscito, si era riavvicinato ad Eren, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla.  
Il ragazzo aveva reagito in maniera immediata, stringendolo a sé per poi sdraiarsi tenendolo abbracciato. Il caporale si era così ritrovato adagiato sul corpo di Eren, stretto a lui, ed aveva iniziato ad ascoltare i battiti del suo cuore lasciandosi cullare da essi come fossero stati musica.  
Dopo i primi attimi di intensa emozione (che Rivaille era riuscito a percepire attraverso il suo ritmo cardiaco) Eren si era rilassato toccando i capelli del caporale e poi si era addormentato, mentre l’uomo gli era scivolato accanto per evitare di schiacciare il petto di Eren col suo peso.  
Lui non era riuscito ad addormentarsi.  
Continuava ad attendere che il suo corpo gli desse un segno di disgusto, che la sua mente gli urlasse cose come: _E’ sporco, sta attento, vai a lavarti!_  
Ma ciò non accadeva. Era tranquillo, si sentiva stranamente in pace, e anche se la cosa continuava a spaventarlo, non voleva che questa bella sensazione finisse.  
Allungò una mano verso il viso di Eren e spostò una ciocca di capelli dal suo occhio, per poi carezzargli lievemente la tempia con la nocca.  
Per un attimo si chiese se non dovessi alzarsi e andarsene.  
Sarebbe potuto andare a bere del caffè e rimanere alzato tutta la notte, pensando ciò che aveva fatto e a cosa avrebbe comportato, maledicendosi per il suo essere stato crudele ed egoista ed odiandosi ancora di più per… aver lasciato Eren da solo nella sua stanza.  
Si sporse verso il viso del più giovane e poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
 _E’ morbida._  
Scosse la testa dopo quel pensiero, e si rimise nella posizione in cui era prima, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di addormentarsi. Dopo qualche attimo sentì gli occhi bruciare lievemente, e prima  di sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni riuscì a formulare un pensiero. O meglio, una domanda:  
Questo… è tradimento?

 

Continua...

 

Note dell'autrice: Lo so che questo capitolo è più corto degli altri, di ben 3 pagine, ma... volevo concluderlo così e avevo paura di rovinarlo scrivendo qualcos'altro.  
Finalmente siamo giunte ai momenti EreRi/RiRen e io stavo implodendo mentre le scrivevo perchè li amo veramente tanto. No, davvero, voi non potete immaginare quanto io li ami.  
Beh, niente da dire, scusate ancora se il capitolo è un po' corto rispetto agli altri due ma spero che compensi con la qualità. Se ci sono degli errori mi fustigo, ho riletto tutto almeno cinque volte, miseria ladra.  
p.s. spero che questo capitolo ti tiri un po' su, signorina Rota.

Baci Mattie.


End file.
